iHate Flubadubs
by Ceiling-Lover-Crazy-Poppy
Summary: Yes, I really did just say Flubadubs. Most people would call them… Feelings… But I do not. Because Sam Puckett does not have 'feelings' towards the nub, other than hate. And trust me; these feelings are defiantly not hate. They're all tingly… and girly… URG! I hate Flubadubs. Sam/Freddie SEDDIE!
1. Chapter 1

I have never disliked Carly more. I would usually say 'Hated', but no-one could ever hate that fun-loving ball of sunshine. Including me. So why do I dislike her so much? She's gone to Yakima, leaving me and the dork alone for 3 weeks. I really do not know how I'm going to survive. Now it wouldn't be that bad if I **hadn't** of been feeling these Flubadubs.  
Yes I really did just say Flubadubs. Most people would call them… Feelings… But I do **not.** Because Sam Puckett does not have 'feelings' towards the nub, other than hate. And trust me; these feelings are defiantly not hate. They're all tingly… and girly… **URG!** I hate Flubadubs.  
The stupid Flubadubs started around the time that Carly left. Three days back. I had no-one else to go to, so I and the dork started spending way too much time together. We've been everywhere. I guess it's been _ok_. We've just been acting like best friends, you know? Which I guess we are, kind of. I don't know. I'm a failure when it comes to Flubadubs.  
Oh Chiz.  
This is going to be a long 2 weeks and 4 days.  
I know that Carly would be able to tell me what I'm supposed to do with these Flubadubs, but I bet you 1000 dollars that she'll get the totally wrong idea. So I guess I'm on my own for the moment. With Fredlame. But I'd rather not think about him at the moment. He's the one who caused this!  
So right now, I'm just lying on my bed, staring up at the ceiling, doing nothing else. I seriously wish Carly was here. My room is a complete mess. I can't be bothered to tidy it though. That takes effort. Suddenly, my phone starts to play the all too familiar tune – Freddork is calling from his home phone. It's not that he has his own ringtone or anything… Okay. So maybe he does. My phone is smart and can do things like that. I pick it up from my bedside table and put it to my ear.  
"What do you want, dork."  
"_My son is not a 'dork'!"  
_"Crazy?"  
_"My name is Marissa. Oh, I'm regretting this already."__  
"Regretting what?"__  
"Well, as you know, my son and I are going on vacation to California tomorrow." _Oh, yeah. Forget to mention that to you guys. _"And I was wondering if you wanted to come. Since you__'ll be on your own and__ everything."__  
_"Seriously Mrs B?" Sweet!_  
__"Yes, there is room in the car, and in the __cabin we're staying in. And, I'm sure Freddie would love your company."__  
_"Oh, I'm sure he will."  
_"You'll need to start packing. We are leaving tomorrow, remember. Will your mum be okay with it?"__  
_"She'll be fine."  
_"You sure?"__  
_"I'm sure."  
"_Bye Samantha."__  
_"Bye Crazy!" I hung up the phone.

Well that was unexpected.

I knew that Frednub was going to California tomorrow – he hadn't stopped going on about it. His mum doesn't usually take him anywhere, and he's super excited that now, finally, he can actually get away from his apartment – with his mum there, of course, but that's never going to stop. The unexpected bit was that Crazy had actually invited _me _to go with them. I thought she hated me! Well, obviously she can't hate me that much. I wonder if Freddie knows yet.  
My phone bleeped.  
**Get packing, Princess Puckett. ;) xx  
**God, I love it when he calls me that. I just like the way it flows. **Not **in his nubby voice. A hot guy's voice. But that kind of fails because Freddie is the only one who calls me that. And Freddie is not hot. No way. Never.  
I guess I should start packing, though. I quickly text back, and then crawl underneath my bed to retrieve my suitcase. I haven't used this since Japan! Good times…  
So, what will I need?  
I guess I should start with the basics. If we're going for three weeks, I'm going to need… _1,2,3,4,5,6,7 times 3… _21 days. So 21 outfits? Naaaa. Mrs B can wash, can't she? 15 outfits. Now, It's going to be hot… so shorts and t-shirts… Done! Now, Underwear… socks… Bras… **FAT CAKES!** Done… SO what else do I need? Straighteners? No point. Makeup? Might as well… Bikini! Of course! We'll go to the beach, right? Pyjamas? 4 pairs. A handbag, Jacket, Sunhat, Money, Deodorant, Toothbrush & Toothpaste, Shampoo, Conditioner, Camera, PearPod, Laptop… I think that might be it!  
One thing I'm going to accidentally on purposely forget is these Flubadubs. Because I'm going to have a good time.  
So what else do I need to do? I guess I should leave my mum a note, in case she does get back from Vegas in the next three weeks. Which is highly unlikely, but just to be on the safe side, I will leave one. Note done. Now what?  
I'm going to call Carly! She picked up right away.  
"_Sam!"  
_"Hey, Carls."  
_"What's up?"__  
_"Crazy invited me to go on holiday with her and the dork!"  
"_Really? That's fantastic!"__  
_"Yeah, three weeks in California with Dorks are always fun times."  
"_Have you packed?"  
_"Yes, mum."  
_"Sam! I was only asking! So, have you got a Bikini?"__  
_"Why is that the most important?"  
_"Because there will be cute guys!"  
_"Right."  
_"So, is it the right size?"__  
_"Er… Yeah…"  
"_You don't sound too sure. You need to be surer. Have you tried it on?"_  
"No…"  
_"YOU NEED TO!"  
_"Chill down!"  
_"Seriously Sam, try it on."  
_"You'll be asking me to try on my Bra's next!"  
_"Do you need to?"_  
"NO!"  
_"Just try it on!"_  
"Fine."  
_"Have fun!"_  
"I'll try. Text you!"  
"_Yeah, yeah. NOW TRY ON THAT DAMN BIKINI_!" She hung up.  
Well, I guess I should try on my bikini. See? It fits fine! Except for around my… Oh Chiz. I need a new Bikini.

* * *

**What colour do you think I should get? ;) x  
**I texted Carly as soon as I got to the store. There were so many to choose from! Not that I care how I look or anything…  
**Blue. x  
**Blue? Okay. I search the shop for any _nice _blue bikinis. There. Try it on? Fits around… them… Nice length of strap. Not too showy. Perfect.  
Now I'm all packed and ready to go!  
You know, once I get home and put this in my suitcase.

_**A/N- Here's Chapter one! I hope you guys liked it, and got an insight to the story:) It's all going to be in Sam's POV, I seem to enjoy writing as her, so here we go! I do hope that I kept her in character though...  
Please review and tell me how I did:)  
Daisy:D**_


	2. Chapter 2

Nub won't answer the door. I can hear them rushing around inside, but neither will answer the freaking door! You'd think I'd be the late one! Urg.  
Finally, after half banging the door down, Crazy answers. "Sorry. We can't find the Sea Salt allergy ointment."  
Of course.  
"Who's allergic to Sea Salt?"  
"You might be, Freddie could be, or even me!" Mrs Benson replied. "Allergies can pop up anywhere!"  
"But we know we're not!"  
"ANYWHERE." Creepy.  
"Right." I say.  
"We ready to go?" Asks Frednerd, popping up behind his mother.  
"NO!" Mrs B panicked. "We still haven't found the ointment!"  
"Why don't we buy some when we're there?" Freddie said gently. Sometimes I do feel sorry for that boy.  
"But what if they don't sell it!"  
"I'm sure they will mum. Now, why don't you go and set up the car, and me and Sam will carry the things down?"  
"Okay. Don't hurt yourselves!" Crazy walked down the hallway, to the stairs. I turn to the dork.  
Hmmm… I can't be bothered to walk. But he can. And he said that **he **and I would carry the things down. He said himself first. SO, if he's so eager then he wouldn't mind carrying the entire luggage, including me?  
"Sam!"  
"What?"  
"Why are you on my back?"  
"You're carrying me to the car."  
"You need to help me carry the luggage!"  
"There's no law stating that!"  
"I know, but it would be kind and considerate of you!"  
"When have I ever been those things?"  
"When we-" **Don't. You. Dare.**  
"Don't. Just carry me."  
"Fine."  
The dork is unbelievably soft. Not that I'd tell him that. 'Cos I think being called 'soft' might be a form of complement. And I do not just go and give complements out. People have to earn them.  
Crazy gives me evil glares as Nub drops me down outside the car. She's sat in the driver's seat, with some luggage in the passenger seat. I guess me and Freddipop are in the back.  
Crazy's still staring at me. I guess I could help a_ bit_.  
After a few moments of staring between me and Crazy, Freddork comes down with the start of the luggage. I walk up to him. "I'll take it from here."  
Freddie gives me an incredulous look. "Sam Puckett, helping?"  
"Crazy's giving me evils. Now shut up before I change my mind." Freddie quickly obliges, handing me the bags and going back up the stairs.  
"Where shall I put these bags that _I've _just helped your son with?" Benson's mum gives me the strangest look before softening her eyes.  
The sweet voice always works.  
"Just put them on the seat behind me. You can sit in the middle seat, and Freddie to the far left." She replied. I have to sit next to the Lump?  
Urrg.  
I hope the stupid Flubadubs don't come back. If they do, it'll be Crazy's fault. I might just have to kill her for it.  
Oh, here's Frednub again, back with more bags. **How many times do I have to see him today?**Oh, yeah, I forgot. I've just agreed to spend _three full weeks_ in the same cabin as him!  
Hey! At least momma gets to go to the beach!  
These bage are seriously heavy. What's Mrs Benson put in these? Probably a full hospital, knowing her. Freddie didn't seem to break a sweat though… Nheeeh. He's probably just used to it. There is no way that the dork is stronger than me. Frednub gave me a smile as he handed me the bags, and then ventured back up again. I wonder how many trip he'll have to make. Not that I care. There's no way I'm going to help him!  
I'm helping him. Stupid Flubadubs. This is something Carly would do, not me! Now which one looks the lightest? That one.  
Now, if I run back down, Fredhead won't notice me!  
Fredhead didn't see me! Mission accomplished! now he won't get suspicious. Now, I need to control myself.  
Belt on.  
Now I can't get out!  
Okay, what has my life come to? I have to lock myself up to restrict myself from being nice to dork's.  
My life's a mess.  
"Thanks for inviting me, Mrs B,"  
And here comes the niceness. Should I just lock myself up in a garage _without_ any of the Benson's?  
"That's okay Sam. I hope you enjoy it."  
It's silent now. I don't really know what to say…  
"I'm sure we all will!"  
Okay then. Well, I don't know if Freddie's going to have a good time. With these Flubadubs on the loose, I might just have to beat him up more. _Or less…_ Shut up Puckett.  
"Is that the last one?" Asks the woman in the front as Freddie comes down.  
"Yeah, we are all set and ready to go now!"

* * *

I'm tiered and bored! I tried telling Frednub this, but he said to shut up, as we still have 4 hours and 48 minutes left. I can't believe we've been on the road for **12 minutes!  
**He says that we're stopping every hours a motel so that his mum can have a rest. Apparently it's for 'safety' or something like that. The first time we stop off it'll be like 11 at night, so I think we're going to sleep over there.  
It's better than sleeping in the car.  
I think it would have been wise to get more sleep last night. But I couldn't help it! That computer game is so addicting! Whoever came up with a game where you get to fight nerds is a genius. Unless of course they came up with the title. It's called 'Fight Nerds'. Uninventive much?  
So going to bed at three this morning really was a bad idea. A really bad one_…__…._

"Sam." I half-heard Freddie's voice. _What?_ "Sam!"_ Urrg. I guess I should open my eyes. But I'm so comfortable… the dork is so soft…  
_**Wait, WHAT?  
**I've been sleeping on him? EWWW! Freddie's looking down at me with a smirk/smile on his face.  
"Sorry…" It's all I can say at the moment.  
"It's okay. I think someone might have had a late night!" He says. I lift my head off his shoulder. Thank God Carly isn't here – she'd take this the wrong way and refer it to a chick-flick.  
My life is not a chick flick.  
"Mum's already gone in. You were in quite a deep sleep!" He chuckled. "You can take your bag into the motel. We will be spending the night, after all."  
"Ok."  
I notice I'm not saying much. I'm afraid that I might say something stupid that I'll regret.  
The Flubadubs are back.  
The fluttery little butterflies in my stomach caused by _it.  
_Freddie.

Stupid Freddie.


	3. Chapter 3

The room that we're in has three beds, a small kitchen, a sofa, a TV and a bathroom. Good enough for one night, I guess. Crazy is running round like… well… crazy, and me and the dork are just stood there awkwardly. When we first came in, she gave me an evil look.  
She probably thinks that I'll give her son ticks by sleeping on his shoulder.  
_Okay Sam, I told you __**not**__ to think of that again!_  
And I disobeyed myself.  
Now I'm talking to myself.  
"I'm hungry!" Yeah, food should take my mind off it!  
"When aren't you?" Smirked Freddie.  
"Freddiebear! Don't be mean. Sam's a growing girl, and she needs her vitamins!" Crazy says. Time to smirk at the nub. "Here Sam, I'll get you an orange!"  
Time to drop the smirk.  
"Actually, I think I'm a bit too sleepy to eat at this point." I decided. "But thanks for the offer!" I say.  
Now. _Pick up bag… run to bathroom!_  
Safe. For the moment, anyway. I think I have some Fat Cakes in my bag… Fat Cakes really are lifesavers, aren't they! Oh, how I love Fat Cakes.  
**Yum.**  
Now I guess I should get dressed into my PJ's.  
Then they won't get suspicious. I wouldn't want them thinking that I only came into the bathroom to get away from the orange and eat Fat Cakes! Pffft! That would be totally wrong!  
Or right.  
It's really warm, so I think I'll wear shorts and a tank top.  
Are the shorts a bit _too_… short? I didn't really think this through when packing. I hope all my PJ's are not this short...  
Why do I care? I usually sleep in them!  
I shouldn't give a frig about what Freddie thinks.  
I mean, wouldn't normal people want boys to see them in short shorts?  
I've seen it in all the Chick flicks that Carly has chained me down to watch.  
Then again, they usually _like_ like the boy.  
**And there is no way, in this world, whatsoever that I like Circus boy.**  
Not even if we moved to Jupiter. So I guess there's no way in this universe that I like him.  
Much better.  
I'm just going to go out there.  
See? It's not so bad. Freddie's only resting his eyes on me, right?  
Nope, he's defiantly staring.  
Don't blush, Puckett. Urrg! I hate these Flubadubs. They're spreading to my face like a rash.  
Time to leave.  
Getting under the covers would be a good idea…  
"Night Mrs Benson, night Freddie." I say quickly.  
It's dark and way to hot under these covers, but at least it hides the Flubadub rash, right?  
Now what to do? Its 11:30, but I'm certainly not tiered. I think I had my sleep on the way here. I wish I had my phone. But I can't. You've got to lay still now, Puckett. My face is slowly cooling down... Thank goodness. Why would _it _staring at me give me a Flubadub rash?  
Carly says that you only blush when you're embarrassed. But why would I be embarrassed. Freddie was just casually resting his eyes on me!  
Oh, what the Chiz, he was staring.  
But he shouldn't of been!  
Friends don't do that!  
**Sam! **You and Freddie are not friends.  
And now I'm telling myself off.  
Great.  
But whilst we're on the topic, no we're not.  
**There is no way, in this world, whatsoever that I am friends with Circus boy.**  
"Night Mum!" Freddie has a much deeper voice now. Not like when he was little and he had that high little squeaky thing. It's so low and… I'm not going to say it.  
Can't I think about something else?  
_Potato Farms._  
_Farms._  
_Farmers._  
_Sheep._  
_Sheepdog._  
_Dogs._  
_Fleas._  
_Ticks._  
_Freddie._  
**Are you kidding me?**  
_Geography._  
_The world._  
_America._  
_Seattle._  
_Bushwell Plaza._  
_Lewbert._  
_Messin' with Lewbert._  
_iCarly._  
_Carly._  
_Freddie._  
**Why don't I just try and go to sleep.**  
I can now hear a light snoring. But it can't be Freddie, as we've had multiple sleepovers, and he's never snored. Not that I _watch _him or anything. I'm usually the last to fall asleep. Yeah, that works.  
So it must be Mrs Benson. So that means if Mrs Benson's asleep… I can come out from under the covers.  
Freddie's still awake. The light of his phone screen is projecting across the room. He's in the bed next to me.  
Now, if I just reach down a little further… _Got it!_  
Now, what shall I text him? He's thankfully turned away. I wonder who he is texting. Is it a girl? Not that I care or anything.  
**Heyy:D x**  
_Why the frig did I put that kiss at the end? _I never put kisses at the end! We're not friends.  
**HEY ;) x**  
_He put a kiss back. That's a good thing… right?_  
**I'm bored. x**  
**Go to sleep then? x**  
**I can't. x**  
**Count sheep! x**  
**You're such a dork. x**  
**I've been told! ;) You excited? xx**  
**Shoosh yeah! :D xx**  
_I guess I am really excited. But I'm also really sleepy. But I can't fall asleep._  
_Can't leave Freddie..._

* * *

I think I left Freddie alone. I must have been a bit sleepy. Or maybe his dorkyness just made me fall asleep.  
Yeah, that's it.  
And I'm thinking about Freddie again.  
I actually give up.  
The nub's invading my thoughts!  
I should be thinking about... **Bacon. **  
_That makes me hungry. _  
I doubt Crazy will have brought any though. She's too crazy. All she'll have is prune pops and cucumber cups.  
_Ew. _  
Hey, this motel has a shop, right? Perfect. Now all I need to do is get dressed (In something less revealing). Then, I need money... _Ohhhh, Freddie has loads!_ Now my secret ninja skills need to come into place. Quietly go out of the door without anyone hearing.  
Done!  
I don't think anyone else is up!  
Then again, it is five in the morning. I hope the shop is open...  
The shop is open!  
Perfect. _Meat, Meat, Meat..._ Found it!  
_Hey, don't you give me a funny look Mr Man At The Till! You're the one who chose to work here!_  
Service these days.  
Should I make some for Freddie?  
No.  
But the Flubadubs are telling me too..  
But I'm not going to listen to them.

The Flubadubs won.


	4. Chapter 4

This car is so boring! Why can't there be a TV? I mean, come on, what do they expect of me these days?  
"Are we there yet?"  
"No, Sam. For the billionth time, we still have five more hours till' we're there."  
"But I'm bored!"  
"Then go to sleep."  
"But I don't want too!" _There is no way, whatsoever that I'm sleeping. I'll fall asleep on Freddie again. And that would __not__ be good._  
_Freddie's warm. His arm is so comfortable. And strong. He's__ so soft... _

**Are you kidding me? **I fell asleep again! On Freddie! But he's asleep on me too!  
And now I feel all tingly again.  
Maybe I've just got butterfly's. But I'm not supposed to get Butterfly's. You only get them when you're nervous and chiz.  
No, there is no way that I, _Sam Puckett_, get Butterfly's.  
These are Flubaflys.  
Yeah. I get Flubaflys. See? That doesn't sound cheesy or romantic...  
It sounds… weird. But at least no-one will know what I'm on about!  
But why would you discuss this anyway? You only seem to talk to yourself these days!  
But don't most people? Like have conversations in their head when they are bored?  
No!  
See? I'm doing it again!  
Wait, the car isn't moving! How have I only just noticed that? Crazy's not in the front. Our luggage is all gone. Which can only mean one thing...  
"California!"  
Hah! That woke him up!  
Then his eyes light up. I think he's excited to be here. Then again, I am too! He opens the door and jumps out the car. I guess I should too.  
_California, here I come!_  
We're parked right outside the lodge thing we're staying in. Looks cool! Freddie's walking beside me as we explore the place. Hey! There's an upstairs! I guess that's where Crazy is.  
The bedrooms are up here, too.  
"This one is mine." Marissa says as we come across the first bedroom. "And this one is Freddibears..." She says, pointing to the one at the end of the hall. "And then, the one opposite is Samantha's!"  
_The name is Sam._ Why do I have to have a room opposite _his_?  
"Do you guys want to unpack in your rooms? I'll make us some lunch!" Says Crazy.  
Food!  
She walks back down the stairs. I turn to my room.  
Looks like an average door. Looks like an average door handle. Looks like an average room.  
There is a Bed at the side of the room, with red bedding on it. There is a bedside table next to it, a widow next to that... _Ohhhhh, view of the beach!__  
_There's a wardrobe, and a desk. And that's about it.  
It's better than my room at home. I wonder what Freddie's is like!  
No. I'm going to unpack before I see him. I need time away. I bet he's unpacking like a good little boy. Folding his trousers and hanging up his shirts.  
I can't be bothered. But the bed looks comfortable...  
And I'm missing my PearPod...  
This is a lot more fun than unpacking.  
This is the life. _First day of California, near the beach, on a much more comfortable bed than at mine, and listening to Cuttle Fish. _  
The only thing that would ruin this is...  
"Hey!"  
Freddison walking in. Time to take the headphones out.  
"What do you want?"  
"Haven't you unpacked yet?"  
"I can't be bothered."  
"You want me to help?" **NO! I've only just got away from **_**you. **_  
"Sure!" _Sam! What are you__ saying? _  
I swear my mouth moves by itself.  
Should I help him? _No! _But...  
Freddie's cute.  
**NO.**  
_**I did not just think that. Is there a way to erase your thoughts? Because I really need to do that. There is no way, on earth, that I just thought that. It's wro**__**ng! False! Untrue! Unsound! Faulty! Inaccurate! **_  
There is no way, whatsoever, that Freddie is cute.  
It's all the Flubadubs fault.  
I knew this would happen if I came on this trip.  
I think I need to go to a doctor.  
No.  
I am Sam. I can get rid of these Flubadubs without the help of a doctor.  
They won't last forever, right?  
I don't want to, but I think I should help Freddie. _My clothes!  
__I don't want him going through them! _Well, he's fine going through the actual clothes; it's more the_… undergarments.  
__That'd be awkward.  
_"You actually decided to help?"  
"I'm just doing my clothes."  
"Good idea." He says.  
_This is awkward. The silence. Should I say something?  
_"Hey." Are you kidding me, Sam? 'Hey'? You're just made yourself look insanely stupid now. You could have said anything! But no. You choose 'Hey'.  
"Hey?" Freddie sounds confused. No wonder! I've embarrassed myself now!  
What do I say now? Wait, are my cheeks getting… warm?  
I'm not blushing.  
It's the return of the Flubadub rash!  
_Say something, Puckett.  
__Anything.  
_"It's Christmas soon." Is that the best you can come up with?  
I give up.  
"Sam, it's like half a year until Christmas."  
"And?"  
"That's a long time away."  
"Eh. It's sooner than it was yesterday."  
"I guess it is…" He says. I'm not going to look at him. Hiding my face in the wardrobe is a good idea. It hides the rash. I can tell he's chucking slightly.  
At least I amuse him.  
"Lunch!" Just the voice I've been waiting to hear!  
_I'm running down these stairs at quite a speed. I hope I don't fall…  
_I made it to the table safely.  
Mmmmmmmmm….  
Ham sandwich.  
There are times in life where I love Mrs Benson.  
A ham sandwich is just what I need to clear my mind and fill it with nice thoughts.  
Like meat…  
"Do you two want to look around after?" Says Crazy. "I hear there's a swimming pool here. And there is obviously the beach, but you're not going there without me. Don't go on any roads."  
"Sure." Says Freddie. _His sandwich looks nice…  
_No Sam! You do not steal Freddie's sandwich.  
It's mean.  
But you are mean!  
But…  
Ok. Let's leave the table.  
See? I'm controlling the Flubadubs!  
_Has Freddie finished yet?  
_No.  
No.  
No.  
Finally!


	5. Chapter 5

Freddie was a funny little bunny. He's walking down the ramp like a giraffe that only has three legs. Then again, so is Crazy. Personally, I think they are just over exaggerating. It's only three bags they have to carry each! I'm carrying **two** pairs of sunglasses _and_ **two **sunhats. So _technically_, I'm carrying more than them. So technically, I should be the one walking like a three legged giraffe.  
But I'm not. 'Cos I'm awesome.  
Finally! We're at the beach! And I made it here first! The two losers are still straggling behind. "I need to find an appropriate and safe spot." Says the over-protective loser as they _finally _reach the beach. Freddison is now standing next to me, as we watch Mrs Benson search the beach. I can hear him sigh whilst shaking his head. He looks embarrassed…  
**Did I just giggle?  
**Nope. That was not a giggle.  
I do **not **giggle around Fredely.  
It was…  
It was…  
The Flubadubs trying to choke me! Of course!  
_Naughty Flubadubs.  
_I. Will. Get. Rid. Of. Them.  
**Someday.  
**I think Mrs Benson has found the spot she wants. It's under a palm tree.  
_Shall I get changed into my bikini? _I'll wait till Freddie gets changed. _Will Freddie be getting changed? _I think he'll take his shirt off. _No staring Sam._ Why would I stare? _It's not like Freddie's hot or anything. _Yeah, I might just be staring at his dorkyness.  
Freddie's looking at me, like he wants me to get changed first. But I want him to make the first move. I mean, all he has to do is take his shirt off!  
"Freddibear, can you take your top off, so that I can apply this sun lotion?"  
_Thank you Mrs Benson.  
_Freddie is giving me one last look, before he then turns around and takes his shirt off. His mum is then directing to turn towards me so that she can_….  
_**OMG.  
**The Flubadubs are back.  
I can feel the Flubadub Rash growing.  
Here come the Flubaflys.  
I would deny this if _anyone _asked this, but I think that Freddie is kind of… H…H….H…Hot. There. I said it. And I never will say it again. This does not mean anything. No way. It just means that Freddie's not as nubby as I thought he was. He's still 99% Dorky. Wait, no he's still 100% dorky. Forget I thought anything. There is no way that I think he's hot. He's not. It's just his nubby body. Nothing special.  
_Except for them abs…  
_**Sam!** NO! Stop thinking these thoughts.  
Look away. _Good girl.  
_Now, I'm going to take off my shirt. But that'll reveal my bikini!  
_Sam, I thought we'd been through this. _It does not matter what Freddie thinks. He's seen you in a bikini before. So why does it matter so much now?  
It doesn't.  
Right… Shirt off.  
Good.  
Now the shorts.  
Good.  
"Sam, let me apply your lotion!" Mrs Benson calls. Freddie is standing next to her…  
He's just resting his eyes on me.  
Just resting his eyes.  
Why did I wear this bikini? It was a silly idea! But It's too late now.  
Try to ignore him.  
Sit in front of Mrs Benson.  
Then she can apply my lotion.  
Then, I can go into the sea and hide the Bikini!  
Perfect!  
_Now, run!  
__Don't look back. Just run.  
_I have never loved the sea so much.  
_Wait. _Freduchini is coming too!  
Does he_**have**_ to?  
"Hey Puckett."  
"Benson."  
"Why are you sitting?"  
"Why are you standing?"  
"Fine, I'll sit."  
He has a mischievous look in his eyes. What's he planning?  
_Oh, I'll get you back for that.  
_Since when has Freddie ever dared splash me? He used to be so scared!  
_Hah. That's what you get for messing with momma.  
__What? Did little Fredward Benson just fight back?  
Right back at ya!  
_I've got a feeling we're in a full-blown splash war. At least he's not running away and screaming like a girl this time.  
_He's manned up.  
_No. He's just… boy-ed up. Just like I told him to.  
I think it's been about five minutes now, and neither of us have given up.  
I like this game.  
_But what if I give it a little twist…  
_I think Benson enjoyed that little dunk.  
_Wait.. _He's got that look in his eyes again…  
_And now I'm underwater.  
__Oh, Benson's going to get it.  
_Now we're in a dunk war.  
I'm surprised Crazy hasn't said anything. Wow, I totally forgot she was here!  
She's reading a-  
"**BENSON!"  
**I can't believe he just surprise dunked me!  
I hate surprise attacks.  
What to do now?  
Attack him back.  
"Picnic is ready!"  
Or not.

Now _this _is what _I _call a picnic. "So, what do you guys want to do after this?" Asks Mrs Benson.  
"ICE CREAM!" Is the only answer I can think of at the moment.  
"Freddie, why don't me and you go get them now whilst Sam eats the rest of the food?"  
I didn't even notice them leave.  
Mrs B let me eat the rest of the food!  
I think I might be warming up to her  
_All gone! Now what?  
_"We're back!"  
"What flavour?" The most important question in the world.  
"Blueberry for you, Sam!" Says Mrs Benson.  
"How did you know it was my favourite?"  
"Freddie knew." Mrs Benson smiles a motherly smile. _Is Freddie avoiding my gaze?__  
_**Is he blushing?  
**Hah! The Nub is embarrassed!  
Then again, I know his. Chocolate. I guess we do know a lot about each other. I know his favourite Colour. He knows mine. Favourite song, day of the week, food, subject…  
Friends know this sort of stuff, right? Are we friends? I don't know.  
I wish we were.  
_Where did that come from?  
_I guess it would be nice if we were officially friends. I think we are a lot closer. And, come on, we do have to spend three whole weeks together!  
You know what? I think, if it carries on the way it is, I think we can make it.


	6. Chapter 6

Shut up alarm.  
_Wait.. I'm in California. _I didn't bring my alarm clock!  
_So what is that annoying sound?_  
It's not my phone. I don't have a stupid ringtone.  
Stupid… Fredstupid!  
It's Fredstupid's phone!  
**Turn it off.**  
Is he even awake?  
I guess it would be wise to open my eyes and go have a look.  
The nub is _not _up.  
Go figure.  
What shall I do to wake him?  
Hmmmm… I think I have a remote in my room.  
I love hitting people with remotes!  
_Here it is!_  
Being just across the hallway from him has its advantages.  
But his phone has stopped now. Should I still wake him?  
Yep.  
Waking up people when they don't want to be woken up is funny. Apart from if that person is me, of course.  
Being woken up is not funny when it's me. I like to get revenge.  
Freddie looks deep in sleep. Perfect. He also looks… innocent.  
And his lips. They look so…  
**Horrible. **Yep. That's exactly what I was going to say. Horrible.  
There was no way that I was going to say…_kissable…_  
Cos' that would be wrong.  
Why am I even thinking this?  
I've never been attracted to Freddie's lips. Other than the time we…  
We promised to never speak of it.  
I am not interested, in anyway, to the Nub's lips.  
It's the Flubadubs.  
They're trying to get me close to Freddie so that I can pass them onto him too!  
And I will not let that happen.  
I will not let them win.  
Stupid Flubatracts.  
Trying to attract me to Freddie.  
There is no way I am attracted to him.  
No way.  
Now, where was I? Before I rudely interrupted.  
_Ahhhh yes._  
Hitting Freddie with my remote.  
This is the life.  
His… unattractive eyes are opening slowly.  
But now I think he must be able to feel the pain.  
'Cos he's shouting madly and attempting to loosen my grip on it.  
This is the life.  
Okay, I'm going to stop now.  
"Sam, why did you do that?"  
"Your phone woke me up."  
"My phone was ringing?" Stupid boy. "At four O'clock in the morning?"  
_It's four O'clock in the morning?_ I thought it was like 10! "Who was ringing you at this time?"  
"I have no idea." He says. Check your phone then, nub! "Gibby?"  
I should have known. He's ringing Gibby back now. Yeah, give him a piece of your mind, Freddo!  
"Hello, Gibby?" He still sounds sleepy. "Why would you want to ask me that at four in the morning?" He sounds frustrated. "Why would you be choosing what sock colour to wear?" He has a confused look on his face. "Why do you need specially chosen socks on at _this _time in the morning?" He is slowly hitting his head with a pillow. "Why are special socks needed to go to toilet? You know what Gibby? Just wear blue ones." That should work. "Yes, I'm sure Gibby. Bye!"  
_Gibby sure is a special little boy._  
"There is no way I'll be able to get back to sleep now."  
"But it's four in the morning!" He sounds frustrated. _Too bad Benson._  
"You're staying up with me!"  
_Awkward silence._  
"So, are you enjoying the holiday so far?"  
"Yeah, I guess."  
_Another awkward silence._  
"Do you want to go downstairs?" Yeah, that should work Sam.  
"Sure." He agreed with me. Yay!

So now the lump and I are watching some sort of cartoon. I have no idea what it is because I have no idea how to concentrate. _He _is too close. I mean, I know he's like all the way across the couch… But that still seems too close.  
I wish he would just go back to bed. But then I'd be lonely. That is very true. Okay, he can stay. But he'd better not get any closer. **Or else…**  
They Flubadubs will come back.  
And we want none of that. But I think it's already happening.  
I think they're starting to annoy me now. I mean, Benson is across the sofa! It's not like in the car when I was asleep on his shoulder. Then I admit, the Flubadubs felt right. But now, I'm not even that close to him and they're here. It feels so wrong with them being there, but so right at the same time...  
No. It does not feel right.  
They fell all wrong.  
What time is it now?  
_Wow! It's been two hours already!_  
Crazy should be awake soon. Oh, the joys of life.  
I think I can hear her now.  
And now she's freaking out because her precious little son isn't safely in his room.  
Now she'll check my room…  
Check!  
Now she'll freak out even more because she thinks we've run off into the sunset together.  
No. Not into the sunset. That's… _romantic._  
She'll think we've run off together to the streets.  
Yeah.  
Now, she'll come to search the house thoroughly, and just find us innocently on the sofa.  
Check!  
"Wow. You two sure are up early." She sounds relived. You see, if this was my mum, she'd just assume that I'd be okay. Chances are I'd be out at Carly's anyway. I seem to spend my life there. I guess it is nice to have a mother, not that she's my mother, who likes to know where you are (but worries about you dearly when you're not in the place you should be.)  
"Good morning mother!" Freddie is such a baby.  
"Morning Freddie. Morning Samantha."  
"Please can you call me Sam." It's getting annoying now.  
"Yes, sorry dear."  
"Are we having breakfast soon?"  
"Yes. Having breakfast when you first wake up is very healthy for your immune system. So, what would you like?" How is having it when you first wake up different to 10 minutes later?  
"Bacon."  
"Sorry Saman- I mean Sam, but i only have fruit or yogurt."  
"Are you kidding me?" I want bacon. I've never had anything else for breakfast!  
"I will try and get some bacon in for you. Now, what is your choice?"  
"Fruit _and _Yogurt." I like to see a scowl on Mrs Benson's face.  
"And what about you, Freddie dear?"  
"I'll have the same, please."  
"But you _always_ have just an apple!"  
"I'd like to try an apple with banana yogurt."  
"But that is not your usual choice."  
"Oh, just let him have it!" Since when have I defended Freddie before? Actually, I can name a few...  
"Fine. But when we get back to Seattle we will be having a serious talk, Mr." A serious talk about apples and banana yogurts?_ I would hate to be Freddie._


	7. Chapter 7

_Mrs B is so strange. _I mean, why? Apparently, the chlorine in the water is bad for her eyes. So, she's not coming onto the swimming pool with me and Dishrag. But, we're younger so 'have better eyesight' and that means that as long as we take 'anti-chlorine' tablets after we go, we're allowed to go into the swimming pool.  
I've never heard anything so ridiculous.  
Hey, at least it's time away from her. But then again, she'll be sat at the side, staring at us like a hawk.  
"Aaha! Found them!"  
Oh, Joy.  
"Now we can go swimming." She adds. "Well, I won't be swimming because of the chlor..." Time to tune out. I swear, she's explained why she can't go swimming like 678456 times. I even think Freddie's getting bored.  
Can we go yet?  
"We can go now!" She answered my mental question.  
"Freddison! Carry my bag!"  
"Why?"  
"Because you love me?" Time to put on a cute smile.  
"Sure, Sam. Sure I do." He says. Hah! I can always make him carry my bags! Life is sweet!  
My tummy is starting to feel tingly.  
And the Flubafly's are back.  
Why? All he said was... He loved me?  
No. He didn't actually say that. He was probably just agreeing because he couldn't be bothered to talk to me. Or, he didn't want to say 'No, actually Sam you are wrong. I hate you with all my heart' in front of his mum because she would class it as un-gentleman-y.  
I think I feel a bit more confident now in this bikini. And this time, I'm not going to look at Freddie's chest area. I may end up getting Flubatracts and then he might get the wrong idea. But then again, I don't want a repeat of this morning, so I suppose I shouldn't look at his face too much either, as that is where his lips are. I guess if I looked below his chest area, that would be awkward. I should look at his hairless legs.  
Though they are not so hairless anymore. To be fair they're the exact opposite.  
Maybe I should just look at his toes. His un-chiselled, un-attractive, un-awkward, hairless toes.  
"Why are you staring at my toes?"  
"'Cos they're cool."  
"I'm taking that as a complement. Sam Puckett said my toes are cool."  
"You are such a dork."  
"Hey, it's not every day you say nice things to me."  
"Let's just get in the pool."  
That wasn't a complement. Fredistien just took it the wrong way.  
Doofus.  
He deserves a dunk.  
But... Would Crazy agree?  
No. I don't care if Crazy disagrees with me dunking her baby.  
But maybe I do care.  
It's not because I want to look nice or anything.  
Nope.  
I just want to look nice so that she doesn't turn against me and send me back to Seattle.  
Then I'd be alone.  
So that's why I'm not going to dunk him.  
No other reason why.  
Or maybe there is...  
Stupid Flubadubs. They're messing with my head.  
Stupid Flubamesses.  
They need cleaning up.  
But not now.  
Later.  
At the moment, I need to focus on them swings. I've never seen swings in a swimming pool before. You like swing, then jump into the pool...  
OMG that looks so cool!  
"Will you come on the swings with me?"  
I don't think Benson had noticed them before, because when I gestured towards them, his eyes lit up.  
He is now looking back at his mum, who is still watching us.  
Does she have something against a magazine, a newspaper, a phone...?  
She's a very weird woman.  
These swings look amazing.  
These swings _are _amazing. You are never too old for swings. Carly would disagree however. She says that I need to mature more to attract a boyfriend. I don't want a boyfriend.  
Well, maybe I do. But not any of the guys at our school, anyway. Actually, there are a few who are not that bad.  
Mentioning no names.  
Ok. These are the coolest things ever invented.  
Swing. Swing. Swing.  
Splash!  
Come on Benson! Create a gigantic splash!  
Did you really have to splash me?  
"You went real far Benson!"  
"It's all in the legs."  
"Want to have a competition?"  
"You turn everything into a competition."  
"That's 'cos I know I'll always win."  
"Bring it on."  
"Let's see who can go the furthest."

I think I can swing higher than this. 'It's all in the legs' - Swing them legs, Puckett!  
How's The Freak doing?  
Wow! How did he get that high?  
There is no way I'm not going to win. I always win.  
"Shall we go?"  
"One."  
"Two."  
"Three!"  
I feel like I'm flying!  
**Ouch. That splash hurt.**  
**AND MY TOE! OUCH!**  
**My foot hit the wall.**  
**My toe freaking kills.**  
**Ow. Ow. Ow.**  
**I feel like crying. But I'm not going to. Not in front of Benson.**  
**But it freakin' kills.**  
"Are you okay?" He sounds so... Caring.  
"No."  
"What happened? Are you hurt?"  
"I think I've broken my toe."  
"What happened?"  
"I went into the wall. It kills!"  
**I'm not going to cry. **  
**I'm not going to cry.**  
"Are you okay?" Mrs Benson is now stood on the side of the pool. I guess she was watching like a hawk.  
"Sam's hurt." He sounds so caring again.  
I think the Flubadubs are here again. But they're being overpowered by the pain of the foot...  
**Ow. Ow.**  
"Let's have a look." Now she's examining my foot."  
**Don't touch it!**  
"Ow!"  
"I just need to take a look at it darling. I need to see if it is broken."  
**It freaking feels like it.**  
"You've sprained your middle toe."  
"Awww, are you sure you're okay?"  
Once again, here comes Fredacare. Cute.  
The pain is making me crazy.  
"Do you still want to stay in California?"  
"Yeah, I'll be fine."  
"We'll go to the cabin."  
It's quite painful to walk, but at least that bit is over now. My bed is the most comfortable thing here.  
It's a good job Mrs Benson is a nurse. Though it kind of hurt when she wrapped it up and bandaged it up.  
Well, this was a nice twist to the holiday.  
Now Mrs B has gone to get some 'safe' pain medication. Apparently the ones she brought were too strong.  
I thought she came prepared for everything.  
"I'm tired."  
"You want to get some sleep?"  
I think that is the best idea Benson has had all year.  
Maybe a nice, long nap will help with the pain.  
And these Flubadubs that seem to pop up every time Freddie's around.  
Hey, maybe there is some connection between Freddie and the Flubadubs!  
Maybe...


	8. Chapter 8

"Sam..."  
Oh. It's the voice of the Flubadub causer. What is he doing waking me up?  
**Ow!** My toe hurts.  
Oh, yeah. I hurt it. I forgot about that.  
"Sorry to wake you up." Yeah, you should be sorry. "But it's tea time. I knew that you didn't want to miss it." But you don't have to be _that _sorry.  
_I'll open my eyes now._ Wow! He brought it up to me! It's like breakfast in bed! But this is better than breakfast... but It's still in bed... It's dinner in bed!  
"Sweet!"  
_Mmmmm... I love chicken._  
"So how's your toe?"  
"It still hurts."  
"I'm sorry." He says.  
"What for?" Why is he sorry?  
"I should not have agreed to do the competition. I should have known something like this would happen."  
"It's not your fault. It was just an accident."  
"I still feel guilty."  
"Don't be. I'm Sam. I can handle the pain."  
"I hope you feel better soon." He says.  
Why is he moving closer?  
He's getting really close.  
He's seriously close.  
_Did Freddie Benson just kiss my forehead?_  
Yes. Yes he did.  
And now he's just walked out of the room?  
Yes. Yes he did.  
Now I know for sure that the Flubadubs are because of him.  
Cos' they're going _wild._  
I can feel the Flubadubs all around my body.  
I can feel the Flubafly's in my stomach.  
The Flubadub rash is heating up my whole face.  
And It's all because of Freddie.  
But why?  
I'll figure that out later.  
What I need to know now is why Freddie just placed _his _lips on _my _forehead.  
Maybe it was because he felt guilty?  
But I told him not to be.  
Maybe he felt sorry for me?  
But he shouldn't be. Like I said, I can handle the pain.  
Maybe he knows about the Flubadubs, and wants to annoy me by making them go wild!  
No. How would he know about them? I haven't ever spoke about them out loud. I never wrote about them, the only thing I've done is think about them. Unless he's a mind reader, but I have a feeling that's kind of impossible.  
So maybe...  
**I got nothing.**  
I'm not going to ask him though.  
I think we'll just treat it like our first kiss.  
Never speak of it again.  
I'm sure it was just a kind gesture of our weird and messed-up friendship.  
Yeah.  
Oh yeah! my dinner!  
See what this boy does to me?  
Distracts me from chicken.  
Freddie must be one very special boy. Because I know that no other boy could ever do this to me.  
He's special in a...special way.  
There's something terribly wrong with him.  
Maybe I should talk to Carly!  
I haven't really spoken to her since we came here. Or, I could see if she wants to video chat!  
_Is she online...?_  
Yay!  
_Send request..._  
Accepted!  
"Hey Carls!"  
"Hey!" Awww, it's good to see her face again. I guess I am kind of missing her. "Are you in bed at this time?"  
"Yeah. I kind of sprained my toe."  
"Sam! What did you do?"  
"I flew into a wall."  
"I'm not going to ask." She makes a face saying 'and I really don't want to know'. "You okay?"  
"Yeah." I'm not going to tell her about the kissy-thing. I want to keep it just between us two at the moment.  
"How's California?"  
"It's great. Though Crazy is being annoying."  
She laughs. "How's Freddie?"  
"H-He's okay."  
"You sound a bit unsure."  
"He's fine."  
"You two getting along?"  
"I think so."  
"Good. You two are getting really close recently. You noticed?"  
"I will never be close to that thing."  
"Oh, but you are. Admit it. You two are really good friends."  
"I guess."  
"Where is he?  
"Probably sucking up to his mummy."  
"Sam!"  
"I don't know. He brought me dinner in bed though!"  
"Aww, that's so sweet Sam!" She is such a girl. Change topic. I don't want to be thinking about Freddie more than I need to be.  
"So how's Yakima?"  
"Crazy. Spencer is still trying to find that stupid Beavecoon, and granddad is debating whether he is stable enough to look after me."  
"Oh no, not this again."  
"Don't worry. He won't keep me. I said that I have really important exams at my school that they don't offer at Yakima."  
"Good call."  
"Well, I go to go."  
"Alright. I'll talk to you soon?"  
"Yeah!"  
"Don't sprain anything else!"  
"I'll try not too!"  
_Now I sign out._ Should I go downstairs?  
But Freddie will be down there.  
I don't care!  
**It hurts walking down the stairs.**  
Nearly there.  
There.  
"Sam dear, are you okay?"  
"I don't think I should have walked down the stairs."  
"Do you want some ice on it?"  
"Will that help?"  
"Yes. It should also reduce the swelling. Go sit down on the couch and I'll sort you out."  
She's getting an ice pack out of the fridge now.  
Where's Freddie?  
I don't care.  
"Where's Freddie?"  
"He went for a walk. He said he was really tired and wanted to just clear his head." _Ohhh, the cold feels nice..._ "He's getting stranger as he gets older. Silly hormones."  
Usually I would make some kind of snide comment.  
But Freddie needed to clear his head? Was it something to do with his kissing my head?  
Maybe he is just tiered and it was just an accident.  
Maybe he never meant to do it.  
So if he never meant to do it then..  
I should stop thinking about it.  
He never kissed my head.  
But he did.  
Urg. It's messing my head up even more! As if it wasn't messed up enough already with the annoying little Flubadubs!  
"Thanks, Mrs Benson."  
"What for, Honey?"  
"For helping me with my toe."  
"It's okay. You know what, you are quite polite. Freddie usually says that you're not, But you seem like a very nice girl to me."  
"Err... Thanks."  
"Don't worry, I won't tell him. I know you like to keep up the 'I don't give a care about anything' act up around him."  
"Huh?"  
"He talks about you a lot, you know."  
"He does?" _I could use this against him..._  
"Yeah. It's always Sam did this and Sam said that. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he had a little crush on you."  
_I think my heart just stopped for a second. _  
Freddie has a crush on me?  
**No. No he does not. Mrs Benson has just made a mistake. She is probably just saying that because she wants to believe it. I bet that woman would do anything for him to finally get a girlfriend.**  
**She was wrong.**  
**Mistaken.**  
**There is no way that Freddie, the queen of nerds, had a crush on me. It would not work. I mean, it's like impossible. **  
**No way.**  
I wish she had never said that. I don't know if I'll be able to look at him in the same way ever again.  
"But he doesn't right?"  
"Probably not." **Thank you.** "I know he sees you as a really close friend though."** That's not even half as bad.**  
**You nearly gave me heart attack.**  
"Thanks. I think I'm going to go back to my room now."  
"Okay sweetie."

**I seriously need to clear out any memories of the last 5 minutes.**

A/N – Thanks for all the lovely reviews, I really appreciate them!  
Daisy:D


	9. Chapter 9

_Well this is boring._  
I'd rather be Benson right now. At least he has a book to read.  
I have nothing to do!  
Though his book looks dorky. What is it? Computer Love.  
And Mrs Benson is reading... Hygiene Love.  
Oh.  
Maybe they do a book called Meat Love!  
I'll look that up when we get back to Seattle.  
But I don't know what to do _now._  
I mean, she brings us to the beach because _apparently _staying inside is bad for your health. But then she won't let me go in the water because 'If a crab bites your sprained toe then it will just get 100 times worse.' What are the chances of a crab biting me?  
I want to go back.  
But we've only been here 2 minutes.  
Hey, maybe I could sleep!  
Sleep is good for you, right?  
Mrs Benson can't tell me off for sleeping.  
_This is comfortable._  
It seems that all I'm doing on this holiday is sleeping. But that's okay. I like to sleep. And eat... I'm hungry.  
Ice cream.  
"I want some ice cream."  
"You can't go get some." I was talking to Freddie, but it seems that Mrs Benson has answered for him. "Freddie can go and get himself and you an ice cream."  
Freddie then looks up at this. "Yeah, I'll go." He says.  
Oh, how I love blueberry flavoured ice cream.  
_Yum._  
Hmm. He got blueberry flavoured too. I forced him to get it last time back in Seattle, even though he insisted he hated it.  
It seems he doesn't hate it as much as he thought he did.  
I've changed that boy's life for good.  
Because a good blueberry ice cream is life changing.  
Just like Bolivian Bacon.  
**Aww Man!**  
I killed my ice cream!  
Now it's all splattered on the sand.  
I am so sorry, Mr Blueberry.  
What do I do now?  
"Do you want mine Sam?"  
"Yes."  
_Mmm.. This one is even nicer than mine. _  
"Thanks." Why did I say that? I already had a talk with Mrs Benson about how I _don't _act nice around him. I don't say thanks. I don't say please. I don't.  
But I do.  
Why?  
It's them. The Flubadubs.  
I seem to be blaming everything on them. They're changing my life.  
Hey! Maybe I could talk to Mrs Benson! She's a nurse!  
Or maybe there will be something in one of them medical books of hers.  
It'll be like 'Flubadubs. A rare case in girls that are caused by a boy they hate.'  
See? It's easy.  
I'll check tonight, when they're asleep.  
I will be like a ninja. Creep down the stairs, then find the book, the book will say the cure, and hey presto! I have a cure to the Flubadubs _and _a nice holiday ahead of me!  
Perfect.  
I can't wait till' tonight.  
Now, let's focus in this ice cream.

You can do this Sam. You can do this.  
All you need to do is creep down these stairs without making a sound.  
_First step..._  
**Ow.**  
_Second step..._  
**Ow.**  
_Third step..._  
"Ow!" SAM! I told you _not _to make a sound.  
_Listen..._ I don't think they heard me.  
I have an idea! Maybe if I wear lots of socks on that foot, it won't hurt as much!  
_Creep back up the stairs.. _  
Now, where did I put my socks?  
There we go. Five socks on that foot should do.  
I think that might have actually worked. I bet it will make me quieter too...  
I'll put it in the other foot too. Then I can be a super-quiet painless ninja!  
_It's much easier to get down the stairs now._  
I'm as quiet as a person with five pairs of socks on!  
That simile failed.  
Oh, who cares? I'm downstairs.  
First I need to find the light switch...  
Now I need to find her medical suitcase.  
Here it is. Now the books are in the front, I saw her looking earlier.  
Wow. These are heavy.  
First book..._ Brakes and Sprains_. It's not going to be in there.  
Second book... _My Hormonal Teenage Son's Mind. _Hah!  
This is quite a funny book..  
Focus Sam. They are not going to be in there.  
Third book..._ Sunburns. _Nope.  
Fourth book... _My Hormonal Teenage Daughter's mind._ Girls do not get hormonal!  
Why does she have this?  
Unless Freddie is really a girl...  
Could this book help me?  
I don't have hormones, but I am a teenager, I am a daughter, and I have a mind. And I think that may be where the Flubadubs are coming from.  
This book may just be my answer.

'_Your hormonal teenage daughter will experience feelings towards boys at some point during her teenage years. Sometimes these will mess with her head, and cause your daughter to act slightly crazy, especially if these feelings have developed into love.'_

This book is no help at all. It's implying that I have a crush on Benson. And not the type of crush that means that you actually want to crush them!  
But what if these Flubadubs are actually Feelings?  
But I don't have feelings towards Freddie! Other than hate! And I don't think these Flubadubs are hate. Because usually people don't blush around someone they hate.  
But I'm not blushing, am I? It's the Flubadub rash!  
And usually, people don't get butterflies around people they hate.  
But they are not butterflies. They're Flubaflies.  
Maybe, when I get back to Seattle, I will go to a doctor. Or I could go and see my physiologist! She told me to go to her whenever I was having problems.  
That's it!  
I think I'm just going to let the Flubadubs take their course for now. They do kind of feel nice, anyway.  
I don't think they can get much worse than this, anyway.  
I seriously hope not, too!  
I should probably get back up to bed now.  
It is 3:12 in the morning.


	10. Chapter 10

I think this is the first day without nice weather.  
It's freakin' raining cats and dogs out there.  
I didn't know it really rained in California. I thought that it only rained in Seattle.  
At least I'll have a full day to rest my foot.  
There is no way that we're going out in this weather. The over-protective freak won't let us. She said something about getting a cold.  
_So what can we do now?  
_"I have planned for this day." Oh no. "In case you two get bored and try and sneak out into the pouring rain, I have locked all doors and windows." Oh boy. "And I have brought fun things for you two to do. Board games!" This woman has issues.  
But we both know that there is no way out of it. Freddie is giving me a look which says 'I'm sorry'. I told him to stop feeling guilty! It's not his fault that his mother is a physco!  
I'm not going to let the Flubadubs choke me, and then cause me to make some kind of horrible girl sound.  
I'm just going to smile.  
See? That was just a nice, friendly gesture.  
And he smiled back.  
"You two are going to have a day of playing board games whilst I go shopping for essentials." She looks really happy with herself. Why? She just made my life even more of a misery!  
"I'll just grab my purse and be off. If either of you hurt yourselves call me immediately. If Sam's foot gets bad them there is an ice pack. Have fun kids!"  
_And then there were two_.  
"We are not playing board games." Says that masculine voice.  
"Wow, Fredward Benson being rebellious? I'm impressed."  
"So what do you want to do?"  
"Have an all-night party."  
"Sam, I mean today."  
"So did I."  
"Sam."  
"I don't know. Watch TV, pig out…"  
"I did bring my secret stash of food."  
"Secret stash?" Sound interesting…  
"You think I can just live on sugar-free meals? A boy needs Fat Cakes and Peppy Cola regularly."  
"You actually have those things? Here? In these four walls!" I've suddenly got a liking to him.  
"Yep. We can feast on them whilst watching MMA if you want!"  
"Didn't your mum block all violent channels?"  
"Yeah, but I have all the best matches downloaded on my laptop."  
"Have I told you lately how much I love you?"  
"No, but I'm glad to know it."  
_Was that an act of flirt?  
_No. I'm just being paranoid.  
_But if it was, he was__ the one flirting, right?__  
_But I did just tell him that I love him.  
_But he's feeding me sugar and letting me watch violence!  
_And that makes me love him?  
_As a friend.  
_It wasn't flirting.  
_Carly would probably class it as flirting.  
_But **I **wasn't flirting.  
I don't flirt. And If I did, it wouldn't be me anyway.  
It'd be the Flubaflirts.  
"Come on then." He says. I follow him like a lost puppy. A lost, limping puppy.  
_He keeps the secret stash under his bed.  
_I'll remember that for future reference.  
**How much?** _My mouth __is__ watering already._ There must be like 30 Fat Cakes there.  
And, he has the best matches on here.  
Why didn't it rain before?  
Now we're all set and ready to go. He turns the lights out, just leaving the computer screen to illuminate the room.  
The nicest food and drink known to man are in front of us and ready to be gobbled.  
Now _this _is the life.  
The Flubadubs are here. But, like I said, I'm just going to ignore them.  
I think that they are here because Frednub is really close. We're both squashed up on his single bed. Our sides are touching and really warming up…  
But that's not like 'sparks' or anything.  
No.  
It's the Flubaheats.  
Cos' there is no way that Freddie makes me all warm and girly. Though in a way he does. because he's the one who is causing the Flubadubs. So in a way it is him.  
The Flubaheats are trying to warm me up so that I get flu. And then, I'll be all weak and have to give up on fighting the Flubadubs 's what they are trying to do. But they're not going to win. Cos' I'm strong. Just like these fighters…  
_Wow! Great punch!  
_"That was awesome." Freddie comments.  
"I know!" There are some things that the nerd and I agree on. MMA matches being one of them.  
It's kind of nice having him to watch them with me. Carly wouldn't really. Something about it being 'an unladylike thing to watch.'  
_Is that Freddie's phone ringing?  
_"Hello?" _His face has dropped. _"Yes mum, we are playing board games." He gives me a glance. I do as told, and turn down the sound on the laptop quickly. "What game? Well, we're playing Chess." He gives me another glance.  
Time for the sound effects. "YES! Checkmate! And in only three moves!"  
Freddie gives me an incredulous look. "No, mum I do not need to go to classes to make me a better chess player." Smirk. "Bye!"  
"In three moves?" He asks.  
"Mamma always wins."  
_Now, back to our movie-day thingy.  
_What's that sound? Oh. My phone.  
I got a text!  
Carly.  
**Hey:D What you up 2? xx  
****Watching MMA fights with Freddo :P x  
****And Mrs B agrees? ;) xx  
****She doesen't know. She's shopping. We're watching them on Freddie's laptop. :D xx  
****YOU CALLED HIM FREDDIE! (Gasp!) ;) xx  
****So? xx  
****You never call him Freddie! xx  
****I'm just tired. xx  
****Keeping up with the excuses, are we? xx  
****It's true! xx  
****Sure. xx  
****Believe me!  
****I'll believe you when you admit you're having a romantic time with Freddie. xx  
****No! How is this romantic? xx  
****Are you two both lying on a single bed, squashed up against each other? xx  
****It doesn't mean anything.  
****And do you have snacks to share. xx  
****I swear Shay; you watch way too many chick flicks. xx  
****So you admit it's romantic? :D xx  
****I never said such a thing.  
****But you said chick flick! xx  
**Make sure Freddie isn't reading this text… No. He's too into the match to notice.  
**I admit it's kind of nice. xx  
****Hah! So you do have a crush on him! I knew it! xx  
****NO.  
****Come on, it's obvious that you two are in love. xx  
****Shut up.  
****You didn't deny it:D xx  
****Shut up.**

And now I've just gone and given Carly the wrong idea.  
She's not going to shut up about it now.  
It may be advisable to turn my phone off at this moment in time.


	11. Chapter 11

I don't think California does have much rain. It had brightened up by yesterday afternoon, but me and Freddo had to then go down and pretend we had been playing board games the whole day, as we knew his freakish mother would be back from her 'essentials' shopping.  
Today it's a nice day, too. The bad thing is that Freddie and I are alone _again. _It was bad enough yesterday, and I don't know if I'll be able to survive another. Not bad in a bad way, bad as in a kind of good way. Which is bad because it's good. And that's bad. Because I'm not supposed to have a good time with him. It's supposed to be bad.  
_Now I'm just confusing myself.  
_We have to go to the beach together _alone _and it's all Crazy's fault. Just like everything else in this world. Including Global Warming. Yeah, that's right; Mrs B is a very bad woman.  
I mean, If she hadn't of wanted to go to that spa, then we wouldn't even need to go! And then she invited us! Why would Freddie and I want to go to a spa?  
So instead I stupidly suggest that we go to the beach, not realising till' after I'd said it that it would mean Freddie and I would be alone!  
Stupid me.  
But Freddie's idea was kind of good. Since the fans of iCarly haven't had any webisodes for a while, we decided that we should do an iCarly segment on the beach!  
We're going to go round and ask everyone if we can borrow some sand.  
Another good idea from dork-boy.  
It's usually Carly and I that come up with the good ideas!  
People keep staring at me. I think it might have something to do with the five socks on my foot.  
In my defence, it seriously takes away the pain of the toe. It doesn't hurt as much as it did when I first did it now, anyway. Marissa said that in a week it should have healed! Which means I'll still have 1 week of pain-free fun in the sun!  
Okay Sam, that was lame.  
I'm starting to sound like nerdface. He's lame. And nerdy.  
Freddie has his little pocket camera. We're now getting ready to introduce the segment.  
"Have I got anything in my teeth?" I can't think of a funny comeback.  
"No."  
"Thanks."  
"Does my hair look okay?" _Bring my hair to the front… Fluff it up… _I usually have Carly to do this for me!  
"It looks really pretty! Just leave it like that. I like it." _Did he really just say that?_ Awww… _He __looks scared, and I think he's avoiding eye contact with me. _I don't blame him. He's never said anything like that to me before. Awww…  
I haven't said anything. "Thanks Freddie."  
I think we might have just had a moment.  
I admit it. It kind of feels nice.  
But why was he nice to me?  
Maybe he can't help it. Maybe Freddie has a case of the Flubadubs too!  
That would explain why he's being nice to me. And why he kissed me on the forehead! And why he was so close to me yesterday during the movie day. And why he was blushing the other day.  
Freddie has the Flubadubs!  
And I bet I'm the cause of them, just like he is the cause of mine!  
Awww, poor thing. He's good at hiding them. Then again, so am I.  
_Should I talk to him about it?  
_No. If he wants to talk about the Flubadubs, then he can start the conversation.  
But now I don't need to think about it now.  
We've got an iCarly segment to do.  
"Hey homies!" I say. It feels so good to be in front of the camera again, knowing the fans will be excited to find an unscheduled video. "I'm Sam, and that's Fredhead behind the camera!"  
Freddie doesn't look as annoyed as he usually does when I give him nicknames. Just a quick roll of the eyes, and then he introduces himself to the camera.  
"We're on a random beach in California and we're going to annoy holiday makers! That's what we like to do in our free time!"  
"Here we go!"  
_Hmmm, who shall I choose first? _That woman looks relaxed.  
Hello woman.  
"Hello!" She looks kind of suspicious of the camera. "May we borrow some sand?"  
"Excuse me?" Just the reaction we wanted.  
"Sand. Can we borrow some?"  
"I don't have time for your childish games." She says.  
"Next!" I say excitedly into the camera.  
_Next up.. That man. He is bald and alone.  
__Wierdo.  
_"Please, sir, could we borrow some sand?"  
"Yes, help yourself, there is plenty of it."  
_That is not the answer we want. They're supposed to be annoyed.  
__Now he's chucking to himself. He thinks he is funny. Big headed freak.  
_This next woman might give us a more suitable answer. She has two kids with her, and looks like she defiantly need to be annoyed.  
"Next target!" I say to the camera. "Please, can we borrow some sand?"  
"What do you want it for?" _Not planned.  
_"We want to make sandwiches!"  
"Are you sane?"  
_We decided to leave this woman.  
_Let's target this next woman. She looks more sensible than the last two.  
"Please, pretty lady, can we borrow some sand?" I think that is the sweetest tone I've ever come out with.  
"No. IT'S ALL MINE!" she's now walking away and laughing evilly.  
**Crazy woman.  
**"I seriously want that woman to guest star on iCarly. She's weirder than Gibby." I say to the camera.  
"And that's all for iCarly." _It is? Why?  
_"Why is it over, nerd?"  
"My camera is running out."  
"Oh, look. The biggest nerd on earth forgot to charge his nerdy camera."He turns to the camera to defend himself. "I've been distracted." he says. _We should say goodbye before it actually runs out. _"BYE!" We both shout together.  
"That was awesome!"  
"Yet you ruined it." That was a bit cold.  
"Oh shut up Sam. The viewers will still love it!"  
"I know. Carly will be able to see it too!"  
"Have you spoken to her recently?"  
"Yeah. I was texting her yesterday and video chatted the day before." I think we're heading back towards the house now. Hopefully his mother won't be home.  
Awww, Freddie just held the door open for me!  
_But it wasn't on purpose.  
__It's the Flubadubs messing with his head.  
_Naughty Flubadubs.


	12. Chapter 12

_I think Carly knows something is up.  
_It's nice she contacted us though. She'd seen the iCarly podcast and requested a video chat, wanting to talk to us.  
She keeps giving me 'that' look – through a computer! 'That' look being the 'we need to talk privately later about your future relationship with this boy' look.  
I've already told her I'm not into him like that.  
We are just talking like we usually do back in Seattle, just sharing information about our lives. Though it's different this time. Freddie and I are close  
again, squashed up on my bed. This, I think, is the main reason for Carly giving me these looks.  
She thinks it's romantic.  
It's not though. She doesn't know the situation that we are both in.  
We have the Flubadubs.  
We can't help being close and chiz.  
I don't think I'm going to tell her about my Flubadubs.  
Freddie can reveal his if he wants too, but that's not up to me.  
I'm going to avoid this little talk.  
"So what has been your favourite part of California?" _I actually don't know the answer to that one…_ I'm thinking it was the movie day maybe.  
But I can't say that. Then Carly will know something is up.  
"The movie day. That was really good." _Wow. Freddie just took the words r__ight out of my mouth.  
_"Me too." Freddie is looking at me. Should I look back? _It's like he's trying to read my eyes._ It's been a few seconds now. Has he forgotten Carly is there? She'll think we're romantically staring into each other's eyes!  
But, really, it's the Flubatracts.  
We can't help it!  
I should break eye contact.  
Carly is wiggling her eyebrows at me.  
Hey… "You won Freddie!" Cover-up solved!  
"He won what?" Freddie looks even more confused than her.  
"The staring competition. We've been having loads recently, haven't we Fredhead?"  
"…Yeah…"  
"You guys are so strange." _It's not our fault!  
_"The beach is good too." _Trying to change the topic.  
_"Yeah. The sand is practically white and the sea is so clear. It's amazing!" The nub can be so nubby sometimes.  
"And they have the best ice-cream!"  
"Of course you'd be thinking about food, Sam."  
"What else do you think I'd be thinking about, Shay?"  
"Boys? I'm sure there are loads of hot ones on that beach!"  
"I haven't noticed."  
"Oh, come on Sam! You haven't noticed any cute lifeguards of anything?"  
"Nope." _I've seriously been too distracted to think about other guys.  
_"You're so strange. Be sure to try and spot some before the end of the holiday. What else did you even go to California for?"  
"Because I didn't want to be alone since certain someone went to Yakima!"  
"I don't know you'd be alone. And besides, you seem happy just where you are!"  
"I'm fine now."  
"Just try and look out for them. And try to get a few numbers, too! You need a boyfriend, Sam!"_ I can just tell be his face that Freddie is comfortable with this.  
_"They're from California. It'd be a bit of a long-distance relationship!"  
"You don't need them specific guys as a boyfriend. Getting to talk to more guys increases your confidence and gives you a 75% higher chance of getting a boyfriend."  
"Where do you get this stuff from?"  
"Magazines."  
"Of course."  
"I am still here you know!" _Don't worry Freddie. I didn't forget you were there. The Flubaheats won't let me!  
_"No-one cares."  
"Harsh, Sam!"  
"Harsh, Sam!" _I think I do a pretty good impression of him.  
_"Oh, real mature!"  
"Sais you."  
"When am _I _ever immature?"  
"Do you have all night?"  
"GUYS!" Now, it's not impossible to forget Carly is there. "Stop arguing!"  
_Silence.__  
_"So, what you been doing Carly? Met any cute guys?" _That should set her off.  
_"Yeah! The guy next door is so cute! I think he's like 19 but I don't care. I'll try and send you a picture. And don't even get me started on his abs! And ohhh, his eyes are so…"  
She's not even looking at the screen anymore, is she? She's got her eyes closed. Probably imagining the guy without a shirt.  
She'll be going on for a while.  
"Carly!"  
"Carly!"  
"CARLY!" _I can raise my voice quite high.  
_"We're going to have to go."  
"Yeah."  
"Awww, do you two need to go to beddy byes?"  
"It is like 11. Yeah."  
"You don't understand. My mother makes us get up super-early."  
"I'll speak to you soon?"  
"Yeah. Night!"  
"Night!"  
"Night!" _She cut us off.  
_"I guess I'll go to sleep then."  
"Yeah. See you in the morning."  
"Night." _Why is he still in my room? He's giving me that look again.  
_I'm tucked into bed now. Why isn't he going?  
Oh, no. He's getting closer. I know exactly what's coming.  
He just kissed me on the forehead.  
He's just caused the Flubadubs to come back to life.  
_And now he left.  
_Is this becoming some kind of routine?  
I think it is.  
If I didn't have the Flubadubs, I think I might have killed him by now.  
Or at least questioned him.  
But I know it's the Flubadubs fault. And my fault, since I'm the cause of his.  
He's not very good at hiding his Flubadubs, is he? I don't go around expressing _my_ Flubadubs with my lips.  
Poor boy. I wonder what he must be thinking. I don't think he knows that I have them, too. I don't think smartboy would have been observant enough to figure that out.  
Imagine if didn't have the Flubadubs and Freddie just did? I'd actually think he had a…crush…on me.  
But that'd never happen. Everyone knows that Freddie and I would never got together. The only person that knows that I even consider him as a friend is Carly.  
I wonder if Freddie still has a crush on Carly. I think he might have moved on though. I mean, he seems to be paying more attention to me than anyone else. But that might just be because of the Flubadubs.  
What should I do now? All this thinking has made me un-tired.  
Maybe I should just listen to my PearPod.  
It should take my mind off all this chiz.  
I thought I was supposed to be ignoring them.  
But it seems I can't.  
It seems they're taking over my life.


	13. Chapter 13

The past three days have been interesting, to say the least.  
_I never knew Mrs B could give such evil glares. _I don't even know why she's evilly glaring at me! I didn't do anything wrong! _To her, __anyway. _  
And, I never knew Carly liked to text so much! I've decided that I am going to ignore the suggestive texts she is sending me about me and Freddie becoming a couple. Apparently, she noticed us 'flirting' even before school had broken off for summer. _If only she knew it was really just the Flubaflirts..._  
And then there's Freddie. Oh, don't even get me started on that boy.  
_How can I tell myself not to get myself started on something?_  
He is **terrible **at hiding his Flubadubs.  
He has kissed my head for the three nights. It somehow always ends up with me and him in my bedroom. Time passes so quickly and suddenly it's time for bed. I'll tuck myself into bed, and then he comes and kisses my forehead, and then leaves wordlessly.  
That's not the only thing he does though. It's also the-  
"Sam!"  
"Yeah?"  
"You spaced out for a moment there. We're here!"  
_Where? Oh, yeah..._ The woods.  
I have been trying to not think about this.  
Camping.  
Why? Who cares if Mrs B has a sudden urge to go camping? Can't she just go alone and leave us?  
She must have planned it, and just not told us about it. I mean, she had all the stuff! The tents, the sleeping bags - no-one bring that stuff 'just in case'!  
Freddie doesn't seem too happy about it either, but he didn't protest against it as much as I did.  
I don't even know how long we're camping for! I know nothing except that I'm going to be stuck in a two man tent with three people! We're going to be all squashed and close...  
There is also no signal... _Hey, that could be a god thing!__  
_"Sam!"  
_Oops. Spaced out again._  
"Can you help Freddie put the tent up please?"  
_Urrrg, I hate doing work. _  
"Freddie is trained in putting them up, so he'll probably just want you to put in a few pegs."  
_That doesn't seem as bad. _  
Freddie doesn't look like he's struggling at all. "Hey."  
"Hey."  
"Hey. It's Chilly up here."  
"Tell me about it. Sam, can you just hold this end for me?"  
_Here comes the helping part. _  
"None of this was your idea, was it?"  
"Putting the tent up?"  
"No, the camping trip, stupid."  
"Nope. It was all my mum's idea. I have a feeling she planned it though."  
"Me too. Why would she bring a tent and camping bag?"  
"To bring us camping." His voice goes to de-pan. "She didn't tell us because she knew we'd protest."  
"I certainly am."  
"Yep. The last time I went camping was a disaster, anyway. It was with Mr Henning on the Root and Berry Retreat."  
"Didn't you love it anyway? You got to spend a full night with your precious Carly."  
"I think I liked it back then. But if it happened now I wouldn't be as bothered. I'm over Carly, Sam."  
"You are?" Here's the Flubaflies. Why? He didn't even do anything sweet or anything. Geez. The Flubadubs are weird.  
"Yep. I don't know when or why. All I know is that Freddie has left the Carly train."  
"That was so lame."  
"I know."  
"Is it done?" _The tent looks pretty done to me. _  
I'm just hoping it doesn't fall down on us tonight.  
"Well done you guys!" I'd forgotten she was here. "Now, I have brought a camping stove. You two are not allowed within a 1600mm radius of the stove when it is on or still hot. Understood?"  
"Understood."  
"Yep."  
"You two can now go 1600mm away from it. I'm going to cook you some tea. I suppose you are hungry?"  
"Yeah!"  
"Very." _I haven't eaten since an hour ago._  
_Should we just go back to the tent? _I'm sure that far away enough for her.  
It seems the nub had the same idea as me.  
_I'm bored. _  
I feel mischievous.  
You know what I feel like?  
Tickling.  
Why don't I tickle Freddie?  
That's quite a good idea.  
"Sam!"  
"What?" The innocent voice is needed here.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Tickling you."  
"Sam- Don't-"_I guess I am a world champion tickler. Or Freddie is just really ticklish. _  
It seems he is really ticklish under his arms. I could use this against him at a later date!  
He has a really cute laugh. Not cute as in cute, just cute as in I like it. And that's okay, right? It's okay to like people's laughs. Laughs are nice.  
**Oh. **I wasn't expecting _that_.  
When did Freddie get strong enough to flip me over?  
"St- st- op." I can't even get my words out.  
That's one thing not many know about me. I am seriously ticklish. Like, seriously.  
"I'm not stopping. You did this to me." Yeah, but it wasn't this intense!  
_Come on Puckett, you can do this. All you have to do is flip him over so that you are the dominant one._  
It never used to be this hard to flip Benson.  
But then again, his body never used to be this... heavy.  
Not heavy as in fat, heavy as in muscle.  
Yeah.  
_Come on..._  
_Come on..._  
Done!  
Now. Should I tickle him again?  
_Wow. I know I've studied his eyes before, but I never knew they were this chocolaty. Looking into them gives me a bad case of the Flubadubs._  
_Bad as in good. _  
It feels amazing.  
Maybe he doesn't want to do something he'll regret. I mean, with both of us having the Flubadubs, we could end up...yanno...kissing. That's what would happen in a cheesy movie. The two main characters have a tickle war, end up on top of each other, stare into each other's eyes, and then seconds later they are smoochin'.  
I should probably get off him.  
The Flubadubs are telling me that this is the perfect chance to kiss him, but I'm not going to listen to them.  
I'm not going to let them win.  
"Kids! Tea is ready and the fire has now cooled down!"  
Never been so happy to hear her voice. Me and Freddie just shared some sort of glance. I don't even know what it meant.  
I wonder if he'll still kiss me on the forehead tonight.  
Sam!  
You shouldn't be thinking about that. You should not be excited for Freddie to kiss you.  
He's a dipthong, remember?  
Though, recently, that seems so much harder to remember.


	14. Chapter 14

Urg. I feel like I'm living in the countryside. _Stupid birds cheeping. _I doubt the other two are up yet!  
Well, Freddie's not.  
We both didn't sleep well last night. I could hear Freddie turning and sighing _most _of the night. I couldn't sleep either. I have no idea why.  
What made it worse was that Mrs B snores. And, she was right next to me! And Freddie... She was in the middle of us. Apparently, she didn't trust us to sleep next to each other.  
That was embarrassing for both of us.  
So, now I've come to the conclusion that I don't like camping.  
I can smell breakfast... PANCAKES!  
Should I wake Freddie up? Na…  
"Good morning, Sam."  
"Are they pancakes?"  
"Yep. Don't come too near the stove."  
"I'm not, don't worry lady."  
"Is Fredward up yet?"  
"No."  
"Then can I ask you something?"  
"Er... Sure."  
"What is yours and my sons relationship?"  
"What do you mean? There is no relationship."  
"No, I know that. I mean, are you two like best friends?"  
"I think so. It's complicated Mrs B."  
"I gathered that. Sorry about last night."  
"Last night?"  
"About the whole sleeping in between you thing. I just don't like the idea of my Freddie bear growing up and being close to girls."  
"But we're not close like that."  
"I know, darling. But you never know..."  
"No Mrs B. Freddie and I would _never_ be like that."  
"Never is a very strong word." _What is that lady implying? _"Freddie! Good morning!"  
"Morning Mum. Hi Sam!"  
"Sup, Freddo?"  
"Sam, my son's name is not 'Freddo'."  
"I know..."  
"Then why did you call him that?"  
"It was just a nickname..."  
"Oh. Do all the cool kids call him that?"  
"Not really..."  
"So it's just between you two? Aw, that's sweet."_ Sweet? How is it sweet?_  
It seems Freddie is giving me the 'sorry' looks in facial expressions again.  
"So, mum, how long are we going to be camping for?"  
"Three more nights."  
_Three more nights of sleeplessness. _  
But I'm not complaining. Oh, well, maybe I am. But that's not the point. I'm not complaining much. If I was back in Seattle, things would be worse. I'd be alone with nothing to do!  
So I guess camping is better than that.  
"Done!" The pancakes! "Don't come too close. I'll bring the pancakes to you."  
I would do. Mama's starving.  
"Today we are walking."  
"Urrrg!" _I don't like walking._  
"'Urrrg' all you want, but that is our plan for today." Stupid strict woman. "Now. Sam, you go and get dressed in the tent whilst Freddie finishes his pancakes."  
"Fine."  
_Walking is boring. All you do is put one foot in front of the other, and look at the scenery around you. _  
At least I'll have Freddie to talk to.  
Not really. We can't exactly talk like we normally do if we have Marissa listening to our every word.

Or maybe not every word. She would be, if we hadn't managed to get lost!  
I'm blaming it all on Freddie.  
It's his fault. _His _hand brushed against mine. This caused me to have the Flubadubs, Flubaflies, and for me to get a Flubadub rash.  
I probably wouldn't of gone so off course if he hadn't lingered it there for 5 seconds.  
And that's where it all went downhill. Literally.  
Why did he chase me down the hill? He should have told his mum before running down after me.  
I didn't even need his help. I would have been perfectly fine by myself.  
But no. Over-concerned Freddie chases me down. And once he helps me back up to my feet (after I had a very painful roll down the hill), we're lost.  
My toe freakin' kills again, now as well. It had been fine, up to that point. I thought the pain was gone.  
But no.  
It's kind of awkward, just sat here. Me with my poor foot stretched out in front of us.  
It feels like we've been here for hours. The no-signal thing is why we can't contact Mrs B. She'll just have to find us herself. There is no way I'm walking up that slope. Freddie did offer to carry me... **No. never going to happen.**  
We'll be all close and cuddly whilst he's carrying me. Then I'll end up kissing him or something.  
Then Freddie will get the wrong idea, and it will be even more awkward than it is right now.  
"Why don't you just go? I'll be fine down here."  
"No. I wouldn't just leave you alone. My mum would kill me, anyway. She'll want us to be sticking together.  
"She's alone."  
"She probably didn't know that until 5 minutes after we'd disappeared. She was deep into her lecture about the importance of cleaning your ears."  
"I bet she's freaking out."  
"Yep. How's your toe?"  
"It's okay. It doesn't hurt as much as it did when I first sprained it, but it still kills."  
"Sam, would you let me give you a piggyback up there?"  
"I-I'd rather not."  
_That wasn't a stutter. I'm not nervous._  
It was the Stuttedub.  
Naughty Stuttedub.  
"Come on Sam. We've got more chance of being found if we're up there."  
"Fine."_God, he's warm. And soft. He smells so nice._  
I don't actually mean those things. Well, I didn't mean to think them.  
It was the Flubadubs.  
He must be strong. You see that's not a compliment. It's just a _statement_.  
Statements don't mean anything.  
I think Mrs B should find us better now. She'd better.  
How long will she be? Should we shout?  
"MRS BENSON!"  
"I hadn't thought of shouting. It could actually work. After three?" I know we both have very loud voices. Put them together, and Carly should be able to hear us.  
"MARISSA!" I think Carly might have heard us.  
"Freddie? Sam?" And it seems Crazy did too! The rustling of the leaves seems to be coming from that direction...  
Mrs B can give out pretty engulfing hugs. Poor Freddie. "Freddie bear, are you alright? What happened? Did you encounter any bears? Wolves? Are you hurt?  
"I'm fine, mum. It's Sam that's not."  
She finally pays attention to me. "Sam? What happened?"  
"I kind of fell down that slope. My toe has gone all hurty again."  
"Can you walk?"  
"Not really."  
"I'll give her a piggyback."  
"Aww, that's my little Freddie."  
Yep. That's her little Freddie, always messing with my feelings.  
**I mean Flubadubs.**


	15. Chapter 15

_I guess we won't be going walking again._ That's not a bad thing though. It was torture even before I hurt my toe again. The bad thing is that Mrs B is coming and putting ice on my toe every hour.  
She tries to have Mother-Son'sBestFriend tak with me.  
I tried to tell her my mum has already had 'The Talk' with me (Even though she hasn't.) But she didn't take no for an answer.  
It's a good thing that I've learnt to block out her voice.  
It's also a good thing that Freddie wasn't in ear shot.  
Oh. Here she is now.  
"Hello, honey."  
"Don't. Call. Me. Honey."  
"Sorry, Sam, are you ready for icy-time?" _Icy-Time? Are you kidding me?  
_"Not really."  
"I know it hurts. But it will help it get better quickly. If we keep doing this hourly, it should be okay in three days." _What is that smirk for?_ "That way you and Freddie can go and shoot more iCarly things."  
"You saw it?" **Ow. That's cold.**  
"Oh, I'd never miss an episode of iCarly. I like to see what my son is up to."  
"I guessed that."  
"Yep. I also watch it to make sure he's not too close to Carly. You don't think I'm too overprotective, do you?"  
"Oh, no. I think you have the perfect amount of protectiveness." _Well it gets Freddie annoyed – so it must be a good thing!__  
_"Well, I did let him go to the shop at the bottom of the fields on his own."  
"That is fine. Freddie needs that kind of freedom. But I know that the Tick baths do him well."  
"You really think so?"  
"Yep. Trust me, Freddie loves his tick baths."  
Oh, how I love making his life miserable.  
"Good. Anyway, do you want to go back today?"  
"To the cabin? Yeah, sure."  
"I think it is a good idea. You'll have more of a chance to rest then. And, once it's better, I have a surprise for you and Freddie."  
"What is it?"  
"I'm not telling either of you until the time comes around."  
Darn it. A surprise?  
I don't like surprises.  
They're all surprise-y.  
For the nub and me? What is that lady up to? Does Freddie know about it yet?  
"Hola!"  
_Ahhh, just the guy I wanted to see.  
_"Hey."  
"How's it hanging?"  
"Freddie?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Don't say stuff like that."  
"Sorry Princess Puckett. How's it chilling?"  
"Freddie?"  
"Yeah?"  
"That's even more uncool."  
"So, Sam, how's it-"  
"Shut up Freddie. Nothing you say will ever be cool."  
"Noted."  
"You have fun at the shop?"  
"Not really. She sent me all the way down that hill for a bagel." _It is one pretty steep hill_. I hope Mrs B didn't send him all the way down there so she could talk to me. She couldn't have needed a bagel that badly.  
Our conversation was pointless, anyway.  
_Apart from the part where I got to mess with Freddie without him even knowing it…  
_Anyway. Back to Frednerd.  
"Just one?"  
"Just one."  
"Strange woman. And you know what's even stranger? She says that once my toe is better, she has a surprise for both of us."  
"A good one?"  
"I have no idea. And apparently, we're not allowed to know until the day comes."  
"I've got a bad feeling about this."  
"Why?"  
"The last time my mum planned a surprise day for me, it was tickets to a convention on how to get rid of ticks."  
"Oh dear."  
"Yep. I doubt she'd do that to you though. She seems to have taken a liking to you."  
"She says that you've taken a liking to me, too."_ He looks worried.  
_"What has my mother said about me?"  
"She said that you always talk about me."  
"Pfft… Not always!"  
"Does that mean you at least talk about me sometimes?"  
"Yes. Don't worry. I only say good things." Oh, really Benson?  
"What good things do you say?" _Half is generally curious; the other half is the Flubadubs speaking.  
_"You know… stuff.." Hah. Not so cocky are we now, Benson?  
_I doubt he does say good things about me. There can't be that many good things about me. I'm only Sam… _"I doubt it. Name three good things about me." **Sam! Why did I say that?** But I guess it would be nice to see what he thinks of me… _Oh shut up Flubadubs.  
_"Your hair, your eyes, and your laugh."  
"Excuse me?" Did he really just say that? We're just friends.  
Okay, Sam, just because he said something nice about you, it doesn't mean he wants to be more that friends.  
Friends can say nice things about each other!  
Like Carly, for example. She always says how much she likes your hair, too. _I don't freak out when she says it.  
_But she's a girl.  
"It doesn't matter." _Aw. I've scared him off now!  
_"I like your laugh too." _And now I think I've scared him even more. _I think that might be the first time I've complemented someone - who isn't Carly. "Friends can complement each other."  
"I know. It's just weird coming out of Sam Puckett's mouth."  
"Shut up before I punch you."  
"That's the Sam I know and love." Do you know how many times he's slipped that he apparently 'loves' me? I know it's just a figure of speech, but he seems to have used everyone going.  
I bet he doesn't even know he's doing it. Like with my Flubadubs, I say something without even realising it. Then, when I do, I regret it.  
But you can't take it back then.  
And every time he says something like that, the Flubadubs start up.  
Could they be something more?  
**No.** They're just the stupid Flubadubs. They mean nothing.  
They just want to ruin my vacation!  
But kind of make it better at the same time…  
I'm messed up.

**A/N. **Sorry for the short chapter. I think I may be catching a case of writers block.  
I seriously hope not.  
Anyway, you guys got any ideas that you want to happen, that could maybe hopefully wonderfully help me out? That would be seriously helpful!  
Thanks for all the reviews as well. It's the only reason I like going to sleep. When I wake up in the morning, I usually (and hopefully) have a review or two! (Different time zones, baby!)  
Daisy:D


	16. Chapter 16

_I wish this freak would go away._  
Stupid iCarly fans. Well, only a few are stupid. Most are sweet and nice – I love those ones! It's just the stalker ones. For example, Mandy.  
For example, this boy.  
He said his name was Charlie.  
I only take complements from fudgeface.  
I only take complements from fudgeface because of the Flubadubs.  
The things this boy is saying are hardly complements, anyway.  
Jerk.  
"Will you go on a date with me?"  
"For the millionth time, no."  
"Not just one little-"  
"NO." All I came here for was a day of enjoyment. I can finally go out without my toe hurting – it seems to have healed in the last four days. But, its turned into a day of harassment.  
Now where is that male friend of mine?  
Getting sun cream applied.  
Finally, he's coming over. "Hey, Sam. Who's…"  
"This is Charlie. He won't leave me alone." I don't think I've ever been so annoyed in my life.  
"All I want is one date. I've never seen someone so fit, hot and sexy and -"  
"Ok, can you just leave her alone?" I don't think I've ever seen _Freddie _so annoyed in his life.  
"Wow, dude, chill."  
"No, I will not 'chill'. You do not use them kinds of words to describe **my **Sam."  
Shut up, Flubadubs.  
"I didn't know you two were dating. I'll just back off then."  
"Oh, no, we're-" _Don't deny it! He'll never shut up!_  
"A very happy couple. So I'd just go away before I pound your face in."_ I could do with a good punching session. _It's been a long time since I've seen Gibby.  
Hah. That scared him off.  
"Sorry for getting all defensive, it's just that…"  
"Freddie, its fine. I'd been trying to get rid of him since we got to this beach."  
Why is Marissa looking at us with that creepy smile on her face? Did she hear the conversation?  
"That's alright then. Hey, has my mum mentioned anything about the surprise to you?"  
"Nope. She said she would once my foot was better, but she hasn't said a thing."  
"Should we go and talk to her?"  
"You're acting like she's a monster."  
"Oh, just come on. The suspense is killing me!"  
"Hello darlings. Are you okay? Thirsty? Sleepy? Ill?"  
"No mum, we're fine. We just really want to know about this surprise."  
"I'm not telling you yet." _Who knew she could be so evil. _"All you are allowed to know is that it is safe, it takes place tomorrow, and that we're going shopping later."  
"For what?"  
"You'll see."_ And the evilness continues._  
What the heck could we be going shopping for?  
I don't like shopping.

We're going shopping for outfits.  
I hate shopping.  
She says I have to wear a dress.  
We'd better not be going to a dance or anything like that.  
If _I _have to wear a dress, Freddie should have to, too.  
_Ha-ha, Freddie in a dress._  
Focus, Puckett.  
I want to know what she has planned for tomorrow!  
Freddie's outfit looked okay on him. The Flubadubs want to upgrade that 'Okay' to an 'Amazing' – but I fought them off.  
Just because he's in a blue shirt that is tightly fit around his newly-grown abs does not make him cute.  
So now we are looking for my dress. Or at least Mrs B. Apparently it needs to be perfect.  
And blue.  
I have no idea why.  
Chances are she wants us all to match. Is she coming? I don't know. I hope she is though. Not that I like her or anything, but it'd be less awkward than it would be with just me and Freddie.  
"What about this dress, darling?"_ No. No no no no no no. _It's more like a prom dress! It's all frilly and girly... Freddie, get me out of this one!  
"I think Sam would like this one better, mum."  
Too right I will.  
I don't wear dresses very often, but this is one that I think I would.  
Carly would be very proud of me for actually _liking_ a dress.  
"Yay! Go and try it on Sam!" It seems I have no choice.  
Thankfully it has straps. Not like the last one.  
_Now, look in mirror and..._ Not too bad, Puckett.  
I still hope we're not going anywhere too public though.  
"Come on Sammy dear, show us! It needs to be perfect!"  
_Perfect? Where the heck are we going?_  
By the looks on their faces, it seems Mrs B approves, and Freddie is... giving me Flubaflies.  
That look on his face is enough to give anyone Flubaflies - even if they don't have the Flubadubs.  
It's like he's like shocked or something... Shocked to see me in a dress maybe?  
Yeah, thats it. He's just shocked to actually see me in a dress.  
"It is perfect, don't you think Freddie?"  
"Er... yeah... it looks nice..." Awww, little Freddie Weddie has the Flubadub rash!  
"Then that's the one we are buying."  
"Perfect. You both have your outfits. Ohhh, you are going to love this!"  
"Can you tell us what it is yet?"  
"Fine. I guess you are both dying to know." She takes a breath. "You two are going on a date." **OMG.**  
"WHAT!"  
"A date."  
"WHY?"  
"Well, you know I have my meddling side." _Since when?_ "And I know you two have a thing for eachother."  
"NO, WE DO NOT."  
"Oh, but you do. You see-"  
"Mrs B, I think you have lost your mind."  
"No. I'm sure you two are in love. With eachohter! And I like that!"  
"No!"  
"Mum, please, No."  
"Then count it as just a friendly dinner. I've already made the reservations, so you can't turn back now."  
"So is this what you made me get the dress for?"  
"Yep. You need to both look your best for eachother! I thought you'd be happy about this..."  
Nothing is being said now.  
A date. With Freddie.  
No. It's not a date.  
It's not just a friendly outing, either.  
It's a... Flubadate. I think I'm finally going to confess to Freddie that I know about his Flubadubs.  
Should I? Or would he think I was some kind of wierdo who knew everything about him?  
What if I'm wrong? What if he doesn'tn have the Flubadubs, and all this stuff has just been nice gestures? What if he ws just trying to be a good best friend?  
But i am sure he does have them. 99% sure.  
That one percent though. I can't be wrong. There is no way Freddie has a crush on me either. Na-a. That just woudn't work, you know?  
We're just Sam and Freddie.  
And this is just a Flubadate.  
Where I'm going to tell Freddie about the Flububadubs.  
Maybe.  
Should I?  
I don't know.  
I think I should.


	17. Chapter 17

"Carls, for the last time, it's not actually a date."  
"Then why are you all dressed up?"  
"I'm in my pyjamas." _This girl is making too much of a big deal about it._  
"But I can see your makeup over there! You never wear makeup!"  
"Carly, I've been wearing it every day in California!"  
"Awww, trying to impress Freddie, are we?  
"No."  
"Then why are you going on a _date_ with him?"  
"It's not a date."  
"Then what is it?"  
"A social gathering." I wish I'd never video chatted her in the first place.  
"Can I help you get ready for it?"  
"You're on a computer screen."  
"I know, but I can direct you!"  
"Fine."  
"So how long do we have?"  
"Half an hour."  
"HALF AN HOUR? Sam, what have I told you about managing your time?"  
"Half an hour is enough time!"  
"No it's not. But we have no choice. First, you need to get your dress on."  
"Fine."_ Will she freak when she sees the dress? Even though she knows I'm going to wear one, he hasn't actually seen it yet. Should I tell her that Freddie chose it, or will she come to conclusions?_  
"OHMYGOSH Sam it's beautiful!" I think she might like it. "Did you choose it?"  
"No. Freddie did." I kind of mumbled the last part.  
"Awwwwwww, that is so sweet!"  
"It was only to save me from the one his mother chose. It was more of a wedding dress!"  
"But this one is perfect! Awww, Sam, you look so nice. It's just the right colour. And the length is good too. I think it looks nice just above the knee. It's simple but amazing! Sam, I'm so happy for you!"  
"You sound like it's a big deal..."  
"It is! Your first dat- I mean 'social gathering' with Freddie."  
"And the only!"  
"Yeah, right."  
"Anyway. We need to do your makeup!"  
"I can do that."  
"I'm going to watch you."  
"Stalker."  
"No, I just want to see how you do it!"  
"Probably the same way as every girl in the world..."  
_She is watching me like a stalker._  
"Awwww, Sam! That looks amazing."  
"It's just simple..."  
"I know but-"  
"Let's just do my hair."  
_She can be so girly sometimes._  
"Are you having it straightened?"  
"No. I don't want a repeat of Pete."  
"Freddie loves you for who you are."  
"Freddie does not love me. We're just friends."  
"Best friends."  
"Maybe."  
_All I need to do is brush my hair._  
"Add in some curls!"  
"I don't have my curlers."  
"Hmmmm. Then wet it a bit. That should define them a bit more."  
"Fine." _Wet my hair. Hey, that doesn't look too bad._  
"I'd love to have curly hair."  
"It's alright actually. You don't have to do much."  
"That's why!"  
"Do you think I'm ready?"  
"Yeah. Sam, you look amazing."  
"I don't look that good..." _I think she's overreacting a little..._  
"Sam. Freddie will love it."  
"For the last time, I don't like-"  
"Sam."  
"I don't!"  
"He'll love it as a friend."  
For some reason, the Flubadubs seem to like that.  
"Fine. Well, I'd better go."  
"Have a good time!"  
"As much of a good time I can have with a nub."  
"Sam, be nice to him."  
"I'll try."  
And then there was one. I wonder if Freddie is ready? He will be.  
He didn't have a Carly with him.  
I'll go down stairs.  
Thankfully, I'm not wearing heels. I still can't walk in them things.

"You two have fun!"  
_She left us._  
Hmmm... looks like a posh place.  
At least we don't have to pay a thing.  
I guess it's not going to be that bad...  
"Shall we go in?"  
"Hmm? Oh, yeah."  
"Are Miss Puckett and Master Benson?"  
_I couldn't help but snigger. _Freddie's not a 'master'.  
"Yes."  
"Table 14 please."  
It looks like a date table. There's just two chairs and a round table. With a cloth and...  
This isn't a date, Sam. It's a Flubadate.  
"I'm sorry my mum made us come on this. I know you'd rather be anywhere else."  
"It's fine Fredhead!"  
"You look really pretty, Sam."  
"And you look really handsome." That was the Flubadubs talking, not me.  
"Sam... can I talk to you?"_ He looks nervous. Maybe he's confessing about his Flubadubs! But I wanted to do that too. He looks to nervous though, maybe I should do it, just to take the weight off his shoulders..._  
"No, I need to talk to you. Freddie, I know about your Flubadubs." I've said it now. _Oh dear, what if I am wrong? Have I just made myself look stupid?_  
"What?" There is no turning back now.  
"I have them, too."  
"Flubadubs."  
"You know, the attractions, we feel them towards each other. But it's not a crush, contrary Carly's beliefs. It's the Flubadubs."  
"Yeah, I know what you mean."  
"What did you think they was?"  
"I just thought I was going crazy." Poor boy.  
"Hello, can I take your drink orders?" Where did she come from?  
"Er... I'd like a peppy cola please." Good choice Fredlumps.  
"Me too."  
"Thank you. I'll be back in a few moments."  
"So the Flubadubs are what we feel towards each other?" He still seems confused. I can't believe he didn't know what they were! He must have been so confused...  
"Yeah. Don't worry, I thought I was going crazy at first. But you're not, it's the Flubadubs."  
"How do you know about them?""  
"Because I've been experiencing them for a while. I can't seem to find another explanation."  
"I guess it does kind of make sense. What is the cause of these... Flubadubs then?"  
"It took me a while to figure out, but it seems you are the cause of mine, and I am the cause of yours."  
"Yeah!" _I'm glad he's agreeing._  
"Sometimes when I am around you, I get these tingly things in my stomach. They are the Flubaflies."  
"Same!"  
"And when your cheeks heat up, that's that Flubadubs rash!"  
"So I guess we are the same."  
"Yeah. Do you think they'll ever go away?"  
"I don't know." _But I hope not. The Flubadubs are nice. Now I can talk to Benson about them, they won't be half as bad!_  
"Hello, can I take your order please?"  
**Fried chicken.**


	18. Chapter 18

"I'm bored."  
"Sam you've said that 27 times already."  
"You've been counting?"  
"I have nothing better to do."  
"So you admit you are bored too!"  
"No. I am using my time wisely."  
"By counting the amount of times I say something?"  
"Yep."  
"I'm bored."  
"Why did we have to set off at 7 in the morning?" _It's way too early. I'm still half asleep. _  
"So that we get there in time for the opening time. Then you two can have a full day of fun!"  
"Us two?"  
"Yeah, well I'll guess I'll have fun shopping."  
"Now I'm totally confused." _Shopping? _I thought we were going to Six Flags!  
"I've decided that I need to let loose a bit on Freddie. So I am letting you two go on your own, whilst I go to a shopping centre nearby."  
"Seriously?" That's great! Now she won't restrict us from going on any 'unsafe' rides.  
"Yes. I can trust you two."  
I bet Freddie is excited about this. He seems to get a bit annoyed with his mum sometimes.  
By the look he is giving me, it seems he is ecstatic.  
Then again, so am I.  
I'm going to Six Flags, alone, with Freddie.  
Oh dear.  
I hope the Flubadubs don't make us do anything stupid.  
I can control them…  
And hopefully so can Freddie.  
"I'm bored."  
"There is only two minutes left until we're there."  
"That doesn't make me less bored."  
"Drown your boredom out with excitement! You're going to be spending a full day alone with me, Frednub!"  
"FREDDIE! Don't think so down on yourself. You are not a 'nub'."  
"Mum…"  
"I don't want a depressed son who throws himself off rides."  
"I'm not going to throw myself off a ride, mum."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes, mum."  
"Don't worry, Marissa, I'll keep my eye on him."  
"Thank you Sam."  
I wish she wouldn't worry about him so much!  
Who would throw themselves off a ride, on purpose?  
A depressed nub, that's who!

"So where shall we go next?"  
"The food court!"  
"Sam, we've just been there."  
"The hotdog stand?"  
"Sam, you just got a hotdog from the food court."  
"The burger place!"  
"So, Sam, what _ride_ would you like to go on now?" _Mmmm.. THAT ONE. __**It's ginormous!  
**_"That one!" He follows my finger. He looks cute when he's concentrating…  
No he doesn't, silly Flubadubs!  
"That looks…"  
"Amazing, I know. Come on!"  
He has no choice but to follow me unless he wants to explain to his mother how he lost me.  
The ride looks even bigger when you are closer!  
And only a ten minute wait! Sweet!"  
"Freddie, are you okay?"  
"Yeah… I'm fine."  
"You look scared."  
"It's just that I've never been on a rollercoaster before."  
"Did you have a childhood? Or a teenhood?"  
"My mum."  
"Of course. Well you'll love it!"  
_I hope. I don't want Freddie vomit on me.  
_"Next two, please?"  
_Woooooo!  
_"I'm really nervous now."  
"Freddie, there's no turning back now. We're already strapped in!"  
"Will it be fast?"  
"Er, Yeah! That's the whole point!"  
"Oh."  
"Freddie, you'll be fine, trust me!"  
"Sam, can I hold your hand?" _What have I told him about controlling his Flubadubs?  
_"Will it make you feel better?"  
"Yes."  
"Then yes."  
And now these… Flubatingles are going to distract me from the ride.  
Oh, well. At least I'll have the photo as proof that I went on.  
Wow, this is a really steep slope we're going up. Which means…  
"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Giant drop!  
And another…  
And another…  
Wow. I didn't know the ride went any faster!  
Best ride ever.  
Short, but still amazing!  
"How did you find that?"  
"That was amazing!" _See? I told him that he'd like it!  
_"Right? Want to go on another?"  
"Shoosh yeah! What about… The rapids!"  
"But we'll get wet!" I don't like getting soaking!  
"I doubt you get that wet!"  
"Fine."  
"I'm so glad my mum let us come alone."  
"Me too! I doubt she'd have let us go on anything."  
"And I still wouldn't have gone on a rollercoaster."  
"No. Going on a rollercoaster doesn't make you cool though."  
"I'll never be cool in your eyes."  
"Freddie, you'll never be cool in anyone's eyes."  
"Sam! You know what? I might just go and throw myself off a rollercoaster!"  
"You do that then."  
"Sam!"  
"I'm joking. I might be a bit sad if you died."  
"Awww, Sam, that's so sweet!" _Sarcastic tone__** not **_needed.  
"Shut up nub, we're next, anyway."

"You said we wouldn't get wet!" I did. There was a waterfall thingy, it aimed for me. There was water splashing up, it aimed for me."I didn't!"  
"But I did! I swear that water had something against me." _I'm soaking. _My shoes are ew, soggy. My jeans aren't going to dry! And my t-shirt is wet and white and…. _see-through.  
_"Urg! I hate you now, Freddie."  
"What have I done?"  
"My tops gone all see-through!" **No! Don't look!  
**Too late.  
"Nice bra!"  
"Pedo."  
"I never knew Sam Puckett wore pink!"  
"Just give me your Jacket."  
"Why?"  
"To cover up my bra, stupid!"  
"Right."  
_That's better.  
_It smells like Freddie.  
And it's warm…  
"What do you want to do now?"  
"Eat."  
"I guess you do deserve it. How about we go and get some Linner?"  
"Linner?"  
"You know, a mixture between Lunch and Dinner.."  
"No-one says that, dipthong."  
"But people say Bruch. I wanted to make-"  
"Freddie, just buy me some Linner."


	19. Chapter 19

You gotta love a good inside out burger.  
If you're actually allowed a burger, that is.  
No, Crazy makes us get salad.  
She didn't believe us when we said that that was all we had eaten today.  
She was right, of course. All Fredlumps bought me today was junk food.  
This day now is the best day I've had so far. It was really nice that Mrs B wasn't there. Like it was before we left for California – Just me and Freddie.  
The Flubadubs didn't get too out of control either, thankfully. All we did really was handhold. _A lot.  
_But it was only because he was nervous on the first ride!~  
And it brought the Flubatingles, which feel really nice.  
Who thought the nub would bring me pleasure one day?  
Urg. We still have three hours left in this car. I guess I could go to sleep. It's not like Freddie's paying attention to me anyway. He's paying attention to his stupid PearPod.

"Ahh!"  
_I really hope I didn't say anything out loud.  
_"Sam, are you okay?"  
**No. I'm not. Words can't even describe how crazy that dream was.  
**"Are we there yet?"  
"No."  
"Then why did you wake me?"  
"I wanted to know what you were dreaming about." Why has he got that smirk on his face? What did I do?  
"How do you know I was dreaming?" Play dumb Sam, just play dumb.  
"You were saying my name." _Sam! You idiot!  
_"That's because in my dream you were stealing my ham_._  
So, I chased you through the streets, shouting your name. When I caught up, I tackled you down and then ate my ham."  
"Whilst on top of me?" _I think he's bought it. Score!  
_"Yep."  
"Oh Sam."  
"You shouldn't have stolen my ham."  
"I didn't!"  
"Your dream-you did!"  
"And?"  
"You need to apologise on behalf of him."  
"I'm sorry for stealing your ham, dream Sam."  
"Don't apologise to dream Sam, she doesn't care. Apologise to me."  
"I didn't steal anything from you!"  
"You caused me to have a nightmare."  
"At least you got to eat ham on top of me at the end."  
"Freddie."  
"Fine, I'm sorry for causing you to have a nightmare Sam."  
"That's better."  
It can't have been an actual dream. I do not dream things like _that _about him.  
I don't **ever** dream about making out with Freddie.  
Nope.  
It was a Flubadream.  
I knew they were messing with my mind!  
They are now getting into my dreams and causing them to be about Freddie and me… kissing.  
I can't tell Freddie about this. Even though he'd understand, I think it would still be kind of awkward. He'd probably ask for all the details and chiz.  
I wonder if he's ever had a Flubadream about me.  
Not that I care.

"It's been a long time since we have had a nice dinner together as a trio. So, tonight, we're having pasta!" _That's what Mrs B had said, but that's when she was happy.  
_Her mood has changed drastically.  
She won't shut up telling us off!  
I mean, it's not _my_ fault that Freddie's face looks like a target.  
He just looks like he needs a good bullseye on his nose.  
And it's not my fault that I was given the perfect bullets!  
Peas.  
And it's not my fault Freddie fought back.  
So really, it's all Freddie's fault.  
Freddie's the one who decided to have a nubby face. If he didn't want one, he could have gone through with plastic surgery.  
Freddie's the one who suggested we had peas along with our roast.  
Freddie's the one who made the decision to fight back. He didn't have to! He could have just ignored the peas that were constantly hitting his face.  
Because Freddie should have known that I would throw one back. And then he throws one back at me, and then suddenly we're in a war.  
Until Mrs Benson breaks it up, that is.  
I now know the list of 100 dangers of throwing peas at people.  
And Freddie has been told about how he needs to mature, especially around his 'Lady Friends'.  
Freddie's look says 'we need an escape plan'. I've never agreed with him more.  
"I'm sorry for throwing peas at you Freddie. It was really immature of me. I hope it hasn't ruined our friendship."  
"I'm sorry, too. It was insanely immature if me. It hasn't ruined our friendship."  
_His hugs are so warm.  
He's so soft.  
He smells so nice.  
_And letting go now…  
"Thank you for educating us on the dangers of pea throwing."  
And then we walk up the stairs simultaneously.  
We are awesome.  
"Way to go!"  
"I know, we actually got your mum to shut up!"  
"Hey, she's not that bad."  
"We just had a thirty minute lecture on the dangers of pea throwing."  
"She can go on a bit."  
"So can you,"  
"Shut up."  
"You shut up!"  
"You shut up!"  
"You shut up!"  
"You shut up!"  
"You shut up!"  
"You shut up!"  
_And he did make me shut up.  
By kissing me on the forehead.  
That boy sure likes to mess with my Flubadubs.  
It's all the Flubadubs fault.  
Ah, the Flubadubs.  
It seems I'm blaming everything on them recently.  
_But is it all really the Flubadubs?


	20. Chapter 20

Can't we have one relaxing day without crazy planning something?  
I prefer to just sit at home, but no.  
Mrs B has organised another Flubadate.  
She's not going to give up.  
She gets to sit at the lodge, all nice and cosy, whilst Freddie and I are going to the beach and then another fancy restaurant.  
At least things won't be as awkward now that we both know about the Flubadubs.  
I don't want to reach our destination.  
I'd rather just keep walking and reach no destination.  
But it seems we have reached our destination.  
Here we go.  
"Where shall we set up?"  
"Near the sea. The, when we go into the water, we can still see our belongings."  
"You are such a trollop."  
"Trollop? That's a new one."  
"I like variation."

Well that time went quick. Its lunch time already! Not that I am complaining or anything.  
I'm complaining about the quickness of time when I am with Benson.  
It seems like we only got into the sea two minutes ago but really it's been two hours!  
All we've really done is talked... about everything...  
"What has Freakface packed then?"  
"My mum didn't pack the lunch. She let me do it."  
"Awwww, isn't Benson growing to be a big boy?"  
"Sam. If you keep teasing me, you won't get your bacon and sausage sandwich that is lathered in ketchup."  
"Seriously?"  
"Seriously." Mmmm, that looks delicious.  
To a regular person (for example Carly) this would look like a regular date. Me and Freddie know it isn't, but what if someone who did  
know us saw us? We'd look like we were dating or something.  
I guess, sometimes, me and Freddie do act kind of couple-y.  
I mean, we're sat on a blanket, really close, eating sandwiches with a picnic basket next to us. We're on a beach, together, alone, and  
we keep taking secret glances at each other then smiling.  
But it is all just the Flubadubs.  
It's their entire fault.  
What does he have? Cheese. Plain, old, boring Cheese.  
Awww, he must have taken extra time and effort on mine!  
Sweet boy.

That was one of the most filling meals I have ever had. Or days to be honest. That beautiful sandwich for lunch, and a steak and fries for dinner.  
With a giant chocolate Sundae. That I shared with Freddie.  
I guess it was kind of couple like…  
I think I might have had a good time with Benson. On our Flubadate.  
I'm not supposed to since its Freddie, but things change.  
"I don't want to go back!"  
"Why?"  
"Cos your mother is Crazy!"  
"She's not that bad."  
"I still don't want to go back though."  
"We're here!"  
"Darnit."  
I've got a feeling we might be bombarded with questions when we get in here.  
"So did you two have a good time?" Too right Sam, too right.  
"Yeah, it was good.  
"I'm glad you two are getting along. I'd rather you two date than him and Carly."  
"We're not going to date, Mrs B."  
"I know you say that now, honey. But you never know." _Time to change the subject.  
_"Why don't you like Carly?"  
"It's not that I don't like her, I just don't trust her. She tried to KILL my son!"  
"Mum, I was saving her."  
"I know honey, but Sam never did that."  
"I'm sure Sam has wished me dead quite a few times." I think he was joking. I wouldn't really want him dead… My younger self probably would though…  
"Oh, shut up!"  
"Are you two going to sleep now?" _OMIGOSH? Is it 7 pm already? I AM SO TIRED.  
Sarcasm.  
_"Yeah, night mum."  
"Night Freddie. Night Sam."  
"Night."

"I had a really good time today, to say I was dreading it." It's true.  
"Me too. I like going on Flubadates."  
"Yeah, well, night."  
Here comes the kiss on the forehead, like every night.  
But why does he look nervous? He doesn't usually.  
What's he doing? That's a bit low to be on my forehe-  
Wow...  
Freddie Benson just kissed me on the lips.  
He's not supposed to do that!  
I was fine with on the forehead, because friends do that, right? I was only just getting used to them.  
But then he goes and changes it all. Isn't on the lips a bit..  
I just had my second kiss.  
The only person I have ever kissed is the person I am supposed to hate - and I've kissed him twice.  
How messed up am I?  
Very, it seems.  
But why would Freddie kiss me?  
It was probably the Flubadubs! Yeah, now I understand! That wasn't a kiss, it was a Flubakiss!  
The Flubadubs forced him to Flubakiss me.  
Awww, the boy must think I'm going to kill him.  
Well, I'm not.  
Cos then can't kiss me again.  
I mean Flubakiss. Then he can't Flubakiss me again.


	21. Chapter 21

Finally, a day inside. No Flubadates, camping trips, or rollercoasters.  
Just a nice day in with the annoying Mrs Benson and the confusing Fredward Benson.  
Oh, the joy.  
At least Crazy is letting us making pancakes.  
Well, we're sort of making them.  
Benson shouldn't have 'accidentally' sprayed me in the face with milk.  
And then I probably shouldn't have 'purposely' sprayed him back.  
But when Mrs Benson is near, we act like innocent teenagers making a nice batch of pancakes.  
And these _are _nice pancakes.  
They maybe needed a little more milk, but it was fun throwing the milk at his face.  
So I guess the pancakes can do without the milk.  
_What's Benson planning?_  
_He has that devious little smir-_  
He just poured syrup on my sock!  
**Oh, it is on.**

"I'm Sam!"  
"And I'm Freddie!"  
"And this is another iCarly segment!"  
"So what are we going to do today Sam?"  
"We're going to prank call Freddie's mum!"  
"Sam!"  
"What?"  
"I thought we were prank call Carly!"  
"Nope. She would guess instantly."  
"Fine."  
"So, I'll put the phone on speaker..."  
"Here we go!"  
"Pick up, pick up... HELLO!" _I think that was the best man-voice I have ever done._  
"Who is this?"  
"It's me."  
"Who's me?"  
"The man who is coming to investigate your biscuits."  
"My biscuits? I don't have any biscuits!" _She sounds so scared._  
"Oh, but you do."  
"How would you know?"  
"I know everything about you, Marissa."  
"HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?"  
"I just do."  
"Freddie, is that you?" _Hah. I must have a very convincing man-voice._  
"Yes, yes it is."  
Now Freddie looks angry. "SAM!"  
"Sam? Freddie? Is that you?"  
"No. Who are Sam and Freddie?"  
"Oh, like you don't know." And I never knew Mrs Benson could be sarcastic.  
"We don't know."  
"Then I'm not telling you."  
"Please?"  
"No."  
"But-"  
"I'm not giving out personal information about my son and his girlfriend."  
**That was the worst thing she could have said, live on an iCarly webcast.**  
Freddie and Iare not dating!  
The fans will go wild!  
The comment box.  
It'll be full of the Creddiers and the Seddiers arguing.  
Oh no. **The Seddiers.**  
Them people are crazy.  
**What has Mrs Benson done?**

"NO, Carly, you don't get it. We're not together!" _Will she get it onto her head?_ She should be the most understanding one! Freddie and I are not dating.  
"Then why did Mrs B say that you were?"  
"She has this crazy little idea in her crazy little head that Freddie and I like each other. She won't give up on the idea and keeps sending us out together and chiz."  
"Yeah, but we don't actually like each other."  
"Not like that."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Carly, we're sure. There is nothing going on between me and Fredipop. We just need some way to tell the fans that!"  
"Why don't you two do a video explaining the situation? I'm sure the fans will understand."  
"You think?"  
"I hope so. Have you _seen _the iCarly website?"  
"Yep. Some of those fans can be very vicious."

"Fredbag and I are not dating."  
"We're just friends. There is no way we like each other. We need you, the iCarly fans, to believe us. My mum was trying to embarrass us because she knew it was us that prank called her."  
"So can you all lie off? There is going to be no 'Seddie' and no 'Creddie'. We're just all really good friends."  
"We hope you understand."  
_I so freakin hope that worked._

Is he going to Flubakiss me on the lips again?  
Not that _I _really want him too, but the Flubadubs do.  
Imagine if the Seddie fans knew this.  
Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson kiss every night before they go to bed.  
His lips are so soft.  
I've kissed him three times now, and I guess it still surprises me each time.  
Imagine if Carly knew.  
She'd freak as much as the Seddie fans would.  
His lips…  
I keep getting the memory of that night on the fire escape every time he Flubakisses me. I guess that time on the fire escape was the only time we _kissed. _The other times have been Flubakisses.  
He doesn't seem to be Flubakissing me. Maybe he's waiting for me to make the move?  
I haven't really contributed to them much, have I? It's always _him_ leaning forward. I've just been taking in the glory.  
Maybe I should make the move this time.  
He is staring into my eyes deeply…  
This boy gives me the Flubatracts.  
Should I put my arms around his neck?  
Na. I think that's a bit too romantic. And forward.  
Though I could just go and blame it on the Flubadubs…  
No… I'll just put them on his upper arms. That shouldn't be forward at all.  
I think he knows I'm going to Flubakiss him now.  
They're so warm.  
They're so soft.  
They're so sweet.  
They're so nice.  
_OMG OMG OMG!_  
_EEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPP!_  
_HE PUT HIS ARMS ROUND MY WAIST!_  
_IT FELT SO-_  
Sorry. That was just the Flubadubs fangirling.


	22. Chapter 22

_Why is he Flubakissing me?_ It's not bedtime! We only ever do this at the end of the day!  
And why is he _still _kissing me? We only usually do it for two seconds.  
It has been five!  
Should I respond?  
**This feels so good.**  
_He's sucking on my lip!_  
What should I do now? We've never been _this_ far! And this isn't even _that _far!  
It's tongues next, isn't it?  
But Freddie beat me. Since when was he the man in this relationship?  
It feels weird. The tongue in the mouth. But...  
**It feels freakin' amazing at the same time.**  
And his hands are on my waist...I think I should put them round his neck.  
It won't be romantic... It'll be Flubamantic.  
How long have we been kissing now? 20 seconds? More?  
_I really need to breathe._  
But the Flubadubs don't want to pull away...  
But _I_ have.  
What was that?  
Maybe it was a Fluba-make-out?  
Yeah. That sounds plausible.  
"Sorry." Why is he apologising? That was an amazing feeling.  
"You don't need to apologise. That felt..."  
"Really good?"  
"Yeah."  
"Thanks, I guess?"  
"You too."  
I am so glad Mrs Benson didn't walk in during that. I think that might have been the end of Freddie and me seeing each other ever again.  
Mrs B is too busy packing though.  
Who knew this holiday would fly-by so quick? We're leaving tomorrow! One last day... and I wouldn't exactly say we were doing anything interesting. We're packing. And packing isn't interesting.  
Well, we're supposed to be packing, anyway. I think me and Freddie just got a bit distracted then.

Urg. This is definitely the worst part of the vacation. Driving! Why can't we just be home already?  
Things have defiantly changed between me and Freddie on this vacation. I mean, seriously. He's cuddling me in the back of the car! On the way here, we weren't like this. I mean, we cuddled, but it was an accident! Mrs B doesn't seem to mind anymore, anyway. On the way here, she probably would have done.  
And Freddie defiantly does not mind. He's the one who put his arm around me in the first place. And now he's asleep. I guess it _is _really comfortable…  
I can't fall asleep though. I probably should, but the Flubatracts are way too strong.  
His lips just make me want to Fluba-make-out with him every time I'm near him…  
Thankfully I have oodles of self-control.  
The Flubadubs don't, but I have. And I guess I kind of control them. Most of the time, anyway…

"OMIGOSH Sam I have missed you so much!" I guess I may have missed her too.  
I missed her peppiness! "I missed you too, Shay."  
"I bet you had an amazing time in California, though!"  
"It was amazing."  
"Yeah. You and Freddie make an amazing couple!"  
"Carly, we are not a couple."  
"Friend couple?"  
"And you officially make no sense."  
"Where is he, anyway?"  
"His apartment."  
"Go get him."  
"Why?" _I have only just got rid of him!_  
"I need to have a serious talk with you two."  
"Carly! Please don't get involved!"  
"Involved with what?"  
"The… Our… Us… The thing we have…"  
"Exactly! You two need help!"  
"Please don't…"  
"Just go get him!" _I guess it would be okay if she helped us sort out whatever we do have. I do maybe want something to come of us… Maybe we should tell her about the Flubadubs?_  
"Freddie?"  
"Hey, Sam!"  
"Hey. Carly wants to talk to us."  
"Oh dear."  
"Yep. I think it might be time that we tell her about the Flubadubs."  
"Come on then."  
"Good luck us."  
"Yep."

"Flubadubs?"  
"Yeah… See? We don't have 'Chemistry' or whatever Chiz you were talking about. We have the Flubadubs!"  
"What the heck are Flubadubs?"  
"It's what we have. I am the cause of Freddie's, and Freddie is the cause of mine. They're like attractions, the things we feel towards each other. But it's not a crush."  
"Are you sure you two aren't making up excuses?"  
"No!"  
"But it seems just like a crush… and you two are perfect for each other!" _For some reason, that makes the Flubaflies go. But it shouldn't. We're not perfect for each other! We're only attracted to each other due to the Flubadubs!_  
"We're not. It's just the Flubadubs."  
"I still don't understand!"  
"I know. Only Freddie and I do."  
"Are you sure you two are not in love?"  
"No! If anything, it's the Flubalove!"  
"Flubalove?"  
Do you two just add 'Fluba' on the front of everything?"  
"That's their technical names!"  
"So you two Flubalove each other?" I can tell Carly finds this amusing. But it's a serious topic! I don't know if I Flubalove him yet! I mean….  
"Look, I'll talk to Freddie about it later. I just don't know…"  
"Ohhhh, exciting! Tell me all the deets!"  
"Maybe…"  
"SAM! This is the first guy you've…. Flubaliked…And I need to know everything!" _I guess I might Flubalike him… I don't know…_  
"What are you guys talking about? Why do Sam and Freddie look awkward?" Spencer! I do not look awkward!  
"We're talking about their Flubadubs!"  
"Flubadubs? Awesome! I love that word!" And then he's gone. I guess Flubadubs _is _quite an awesome word!  
"So are you two going to go talk?"  
"Maybe tomorrow…"  
"Don't put it off!"  
"I'm not!"  
"Then go talk now!"  
"Fine!"  
_Oh no._

**A/N – Sorry I haven't been updating as often. I probably won't be updating for another 2/3 days, because I am on holiday! In Cornwall! Woooo! So please forgive me…**  
**Thanks for reading!**  
**Daisy:D**


	23. Chapter 23

And now we're alone. And once again, I have never disliked Carly more. I was fine with what we had, kind of…  
It would be nice if it became more, but…  
Could it be more than Flubadubs?  
I think it could be. But I don't want to ruin whatever we do have.  
We're Seddie. We're not normal, and going into a relationship would probably be disastrous.  
"So…"  
"So…"  
His lips…  
I've missed these nubby lips.  
So warm… I don't think I could live without Flubakissing him every day.  
I don't think this is the right time for a Fluba-make-out-though.  
We do seriously need to talk.  
"I really like Flubakissing you…"  
"Yeah. Me too…"  
"We need to talk."  
"I know."  
"Should we go into some kind of... Flubationship?"  
"I don't know." _Would we get judged? I have no idea what to do. It is a bit stupid, you know. The whole Flubadubs thing. They can't be real, can they? They're a stupid thing. I'm stupid for ever thinking they were real. They can't be. There is no such thing. Was it just an excuse? An excuse for what? I have no idea. Maybe we should… _"Shall we give it a week? See how it goes without going into a Flubationship. It is kind of strange, you know? Flubadubs…"  
"But it's just us!"  
"I know… I'll meet you here, next Saturday."  
"Bye…"  
"I'll see you later."

Did I make the right decision? I must have done. A week should give me more than enough time to sort out my head. We should be fine…  
Then why am I crying? I shouldn't be!  
I hardly ever cry! I shouldn't be at this point in time. Freddie's a boy. And boys defiantly aren't worth tears.  
I mean, I know Freddie is a very special boy - to me. And I may have made a bad decision when last talking to him.  
I could be his Fluba-girl-friend at this point. We could be Fluba-making-out…  
I don't cry.  
I'm… Flubacrying!  
Then why am I Flubacrying?  
See? Even when I'm not near Freddie I've got the Flubadubs.  
I thought I didn't have them. They're a stupid thing.  
But they could be! I mean, anything is possible, right?  
Now I sound like a daffodil.  
But I guess it is. Maybe I should go talk to Carly?  
No. I can't let her see me Flubacrying. She'll take it the wrong way! She'll think I'm _normally _crying. She'll think something went wrong with Freddie and me! Which it kind of did…  
But I don't want to go into detail. I understand she wants to know what's happening…  
It must be quite exiting for her. Freddie and I, her two best friends, used to hate each other. Now… With the whole Flubadubs thing….  
I don't even know what's going on.  
I am so confused.  
I wonder how Freddie is feeling.  
I guess I could talk to him…  
In one weeks' time.  
Why am I so scared to talk to him? I never get scared! I guess I might around Freddie though. He is so annoying. He's changing me.

This feels awkward. I wish it wasn't. Why did we have to invite Fredhead? Carly and I would have been fine on our own. It's fine to go to the restraunt with just three.  
Why did she have to develop a crush on Gibby? I mean, it's Gibby.  
Gibby.  
I've got a feeling he likes her back, too. They seem to be acting like it. But, since I apparently 'spend way too much time laying on my bed thinking about Freddie' – (Which I don't) She had to invite me. And the doof. Cos' apparently he 'spends way too much time lying on his bed thinking about Sam' (Still got the Flubaflies from that).  
And here we are.  
It also doesn't help that I am opposite him. And his lips are opposite mine. Across a table. A Flubakiss restricting table.  
I am so glad that table is there.  
If I couldn't see Carly and Gibby, this would feel like a Flubadate back in California. I guess Mrs B wasn't that wrong for making us go on them.  
She probably thought that we had a crush on each other. It must seem like that to other people. I guess Flubacrushes do show.  
But could I Flubalove him?  
I wonder if he Flubaloves me.  
I think I might Flubalove him. I would do anything to just go and Flubakiss him right mow.  
But I need to wait till Saturday.  
Oh. I see how it is. You've decided you're going to Flubakiss him?  
Yes, Yes I have Sam.  
You're going to make up with him?  
Maybe. And maybe Fluba-make-out with him, too.  
Suddenly, I can't wait till Saturday.  
Sam. The self-control. You have oodles of it, remember?  
But not when it comes to Flubakissing.  
I wonder if Freddie would mind. You know if we Flubakiss before Saturday. I mean, he has raging Flubadubs too! Maybe this is what he wants.  
I don't think Freddie would mind if we became Fluba-friends-with-benefits.  
Not like _that. _Just a bit of Flubakissing. And Fluba-making-out.  
I don't think I would mind.  
"Freddie, can I talk to you outside?"


	24. Chapter 24

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about this?"  
"No. We're talking about it on Saturday."  
"So what we're doing, until Saturday, is being Fluba-friends-with-benefits?"  
"Yep."  
"I like that idea."  
"Here we go then."  
_And there are his lips against mine. And me against the wall of the restraunt._  
_I think I defiantly Flubalove him._  
And I think he must at least Flubalike me.  
That is defiantly good enough for me.  
I think Carly might get suspicious if we stay out here much longer. But I really want to…  
I think it would be better if she didn't know. She'd kind of not questioning me about anything, but if she knew about this, she defiantly would do.  
It's another little thing just between us two.  
Thankfully. I wouldn't want to be doing this with _Gibby._  
I'm sure Carly would.

"It's been ages since it's been just us two!" She is way too happy for 9 in the morning. I thought that that now we had left the eyes of Mrs B; I would be able to get up at twelve. But no. Carly gets me up at seven so that we can go to the mall for nine. Why do we need to be at the mall for nine, you ask? There is a sale at glitter gloss! 25% off! Sarcasm intended.  
I do love that girl though. It's nice to have time, just with her, away from Freddie. Not that I dislike him (especially since the whole Fluba-Friends-With-Benefits thing) but it's nice for a break, right?  
"So, what's going on between you and Gibby?"  
"He's my boyfriend."  
"_Boyfriend? _What? Since when?" I thought they were just into each other. I didn't know they were actually _going out!_  
"He asked me out when I was on vacation in Yakima. We video chatted a bit and…"  
"How long have you liked him?"  
"Like… a year…"  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
"I thought you'd judge me…"  
"Carly! You can tell me anything!"  
"But he's Gibby!"  
"I know. I may have laughed a little."  
"A little?"  
"It is quite hilarious!"  
"So is you liking Freddie!"  
"I don't like him!"  
"Do you Flubalike him then?"  
"I don't know." _I do know. I Flubalove him. _But I don't know if it is best for Carly to know that information.  
"You still are deciding?"  
"Yep. I'll hopefully have it sorted out by Saturday."  
"So what do you want to do now?"  
"Eat."  
"Of course you do. I missed you, Sam."  
"I still can't believe you are going out with Gibby!"

"I can't believe I caught you two…"  
"We weren't kissing!"  
"What were you doing?"  
"Playing Nose Tag." _I have no idea where I am going with this._  
"Nose tag? What the heck is that?"  
"It's like tag, but with your nose."  
"But you were lying down on the bed…"  
"Freddie was trying to get me. He was ticking me whilst doing it, to try and distract me."  
"Don't worry mum. Nothing is going on."  
"But…"  
"It is fine mum."  
"Okay. Just be careful whilst playing nose tag. I don't want any casualties or illnesses!" _What kind of illness can you catch from Nose Tag?_ It's not even a real game!  
But it's a good cover-up…  
"I'll leave you two then. Just be careful not to bump into any walls.  
And she leaves.  
"That was a close one."  
"I know. Your mum is so gullible. Just like you!"  
"Shut up you. At least she's off our backs for the moment."  
"Yep. And it should be at least an hour until tick back time. So that means…"  
"We have one hour."  
"I think that is just enough time for us to Fluba-make-out."  
"I think it is."

"I'm Carly!"  
"And I'm Sam!"  
"And this, Computer/laptop/pearpad/pearphone/pearpod/any other device owners, is iCarly!"  
"Now I know we haven't done a real webcast in a loooooonnng time."  
"We've missed you guys!"  
"Just like you must have missed us."  
"You saw Sam and Freddie on their vacation in California though."  
"Have any of you been on vacation? Tell us about it in our comment box!"  
"And next on iCarly, we have another segment of Messin' with Lewbert!"

"And we're clear! Good show guys!"  
_It feels good to be doing the regular iCarly again. You know, without Mrs B saying I was Freddie's Boyfriend and making the Seddie fans go wild. I am hoping they are all over that. I think they are._  
"Sam. Carly. Come here a second." _Freddie looks worried. _What's happened?  
"What's up?" Good question, Carly, good question.  
"The comments."  
"What do they say?"  
"I think it is best you just read them."

_My holiday was great – but not as great as Sam and Freddie's! Those two are obviously in love! – By HannahTwighlightPrincess_  
_You can literally feel the tension between Sam and Freddie – those two have to kiss and make up already! – By __rimdsloveseddie_  
Freddie and Sam belong together! Why else would they go on holiday together _alone? –By nadene-seddiefan_  
_My holiday was awesome. Because I saw Sam and Freddie on the beach! And Freddie was totally checking Sam out! I wish I could have met you guys, but you left before I had chance): - By Kezziexx_  
You can tell Sam wants to just go and kiss Freddie right on the lips – do it girl! _- By seddiejathan1020_  
Why are Sam and Freddie not together yet?_-By akg.517_  
Amazing webcast. Now how long is it 'till Sam and Freddie get together? –_By hejk12345_  
Freddie and Sam. Sam and Freddie. It just sounds so right! – _By Princess-Warrior 17_  
I saw the webcast where Freddie's mum said they were going out! That was absolutely the best webcast ever! SEDDIE FTW! :D – _By gawesome11_  
SEDDIE! I have seen all the other comments and knew I needed to add one myself. THEY NEED TO GET TOGETHER! – _By CrazyGeek_

Well then. It seems the fans (Well, the Seddie ones) want us to be together. They don't understand! Carly has that smirk on her face again. She probably agrees, knowing her. Freddie just looks kissable. If only we were Flubagoing-out, then I could just kiss him here and now without Carly caring! (Much…)  
I really can't wait. I hope we do end up Flubagoing-out.  
And I really hope Freddie Flubalikes me, too.

**A/N Thanks for all the amazing reviews! As you will have probably noticed, I mentioned some of you in the comments bit. Special thanks to these reviewers! You have been amazing, constant, and helped me carry it on as long as I have done! You should seriously read any of the stories by these authors!**  
**Thanks to all of you though! Any reviewer is my new best friend (I have no limit on how many best friends I have.)**  
**Daisy:D**


	25. Chapter 25

"Sam! Why didn't you tell me about this? You and Freddie are… We said we wouldn't keep secrets from each other. I mean, I know that I did with Gibby, but I was embarrassed with that. Were you embarrassed? You shouldn't be! It's sweet! You can create more of a relationship from it! Awww, Sam, I wish you would have told me! This calls for girl talk! Does he kiss well?"  
_I was wise to choose not to answer up until this point. It's all Mrs B's fault, as usual. She shouldn't have walked in on us. And she shouldn't have believed us when we said that we were playing 'Nose Tag'. And, she shouldn't have walked in on Carly and Gibby…kissing (I still need that mental image out of my head). And then she shouldn't have questioned them on if they were playing Nose Tag._  
And then Carly wouldn't be questioning me right now. I could have tried to make up another excuse…. But I think I've made up way too many excuses recently.  
"Carly for the last time. We don't kiss. We Flubakiss!"  
"I need to talk to Freddie too!"  
"Carly, please don't. We're fine doing what we are! Until Saturday, anyway."  
"I'm not going to stop you Flubakissing!" She's seriously catching on with this whole Flubadubs thing, isn't she? "I just want to find out if him Flubalikes you back!"  
"I never said I liked him!"  
"But you do, don't you?"  
"I think."  
"See? I'm sure he likes you back. But I'm talking to him in private. And you had better not eavesdrop, Miss."  
"Pffft, why would _I _eavesdrop?"  
**I am so eavesdropping.**

"So, Freddie, where does your Flubationship stand with Sam?"  
_This is exactly the information I need. Eavesdropping is good in most places._  
And Carly though I wouldn't.  
"I don't want to say."  
"Come on!" _Come on!_  
"Promise you won't tell Sam." _She won't._  
"I promise!"  
"How can I trust you?"  
"Freddie. I promise I won't tell Sam."  
"Fine."  
"Tell me then!"  
"I might Flubalove her."  
_**I think I know what the expression 'My heart just skipped a beat' means.**_  
He Flubaloves me?  
"You do? That's great!" _Too right it is!_  
"She doesn't Flubalove me back though."  
"She does!" _Carly! She just told Freddie like my biggest ever. I didn't think she would! _Now Freddie knows I Flubalove him! Carly didn't even know that I did! I never told her… She could probably tell. No-one is Fluba-friends-with-benefits with someone they don't even Flubalike.  
"She does?"  
"Yep! I mean, she hasn't told me directly, but I can see it in her eyes! You two are absolutely perfect for each other!"  
"I really would like to go into a Flubationship with her." _Me too! Well, obviously not with myself. With him…. _"It's just so strange, feeling all these things." Tell me about it.  
"In a good way?"  
"Oh, yeah. She's just so amazing…" _Awww, so are you, Freddie!_  
That was defiantly the Flubadubs speaking.  
Sam Puckett doesn't complement dorks.  
But the Flubadubs complement hot Freddie.  
_Hot?_

"Sam, I didn't know you were such an awesome dancer!"  
"You saw me at the beauty pageant, Carly!"  
"I know but you are amazing!"  
"I know. By the way, where's Freddie? I haven't seen him in a while. Not that I'm missing him or anything. I should cover up. She might think I'm actually concerned… "And Gibby?"  
"Good cover up." Don't you use that sarcasm with me. I thought I had it covered. "And they went to get drinks."  
"Why did we have to come to this club, anyway?"  
"I already told you Sam! I'm on a date with Gibby!"  
"But why did I have to come?"  
"You and Freddie were bored."  
"How do you know?"  
"You and him were sat on _my _couch, staring at each other evilly!"  
"We were having a staring competition."  
You looked like you wanted to kill him with your glares!"  
"I was trying to scare him."  
"Trying to scare who?" _Ah! There's Freddie!_  
"You." Whats he got?  
"I got you Blueberry Juice."  
"How did you know I like that?" _I'm impressed._  
"Well I know you love Blueberry ice cream,so I just figured…"  
"Thanks."  
"Anything for you!" _He's just so dang sweet!_  
"Aww, Sam, are you… Flubablushing?"  
"No…"  
"She's got the Flubadub rash!" _Freddie's teasing me, isn't he?_  
"LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Oh, Gibby. You defiantly know how to attract the attention of everyone, don't you?  
"Yeah Gibby!" And it seems Carly agrees with him.  
"You want to go get a seat?"  
"I'd like that. OMG this is the nicest drink ever!"

_I can't be bothered to open my eyes. _There's no point. I am only…. Wait where am I? I don't remember getting home from that club…. The last thing I remember is getting into Spencer's car…  
I must have fallen asleep. Freddie was asleep on my shoulder, wasn't he?  
Oh no. I'm not asleep on Freddie again, am I?  
It certainly feels like it.  
Urg. I still can't be bothered to open my eyes.  
But where are we?  
I really hope we're not in Freddie's apartment. That would be a lot of explaining to Mrs B.  
This feels like the Shay's couch though.  
That's okay.  
As long as Carly hasn't seen…  
Oh what the heck. She already knows that we're both in Flubalove with each other.  
Awww, that sounds so sweet - Flubalove!  
Gosh, I'm turning into a girl.  
Well, not me. The Flubadubs.  
The Flubadubs are turning into a girl.


	26. Chapter 26

Carly had this all planned, didn't she?  
She takes Freddie and me along on another 'Double Date', and then ditches us.  
I bet it's because she knows we're in Flubalove. _(That still sounds weird to say.)_  
I should have known she would do something like this. _I shouldn't have believed her when she said that her and Gibby were 'Just going outside for a second'._  
It has been ten minutes.  
This shouldn't be awkward. I mean, it won't be.  
It's probably our last day of being Fluba-friends-with-benefits.  
It is Saturday tomorrow – I think I'm excited…  
"Sam, she's not coming back, is she?" He sounds quite amused.  
"Nope. I have a feeling she planned this."  
"She sure does like to meddle."  
"Tell me about it."  
"It's not that bad though… I guess…."  
"It's like back in California. Those Flubadates your mum used to make us go on."  
"I'm really sorry about that. My mum can be a bit…"  
"Strange?"  
"Yep. I guess she did have a point though."  
"Yeah. So, what do you want to talk about?"  
"Busses."  
"Why? You know, I really worry about you sometimes Freddie."  
"Awww, it's nice to know you care."  
"Shut up."

"So how was your date?"  
"It wasn't a date."  
"Fine, how was your… Flubadate?"  
"It was nice. But why did you have to leave us?"  
"I felt like you two needed bonding time."  
"And where did you two go?"  
"We went to the cinema."  
"Thanks for leaving us."  
"I can be evil."  
"I think I might be rubbing off on you."  
"Hey Girls!" _Freddie!_  
"Nub."  
"Nice to see you too, Sam."  
"Awww, you two are so sweet together!"  
"Carly. We're not."  
"But you are!" _I guess we are. In a Flubanice kind of way._

"What are we going to do about all these comments from the Seddiers? They are _still _coming through!"  
"I have no idea. We need a way to stop them though. It is getting quite annoying."  
"We could try and stop them on the next webcast!"  
"But how?"  
"I don't know. Maybe we should decide tomorrow. You know, after you two have talked it through. Maybe you can give the Seddiers what they want and be a happy couple!" Cue the awkward silence.  
"We can't be a couple, Carly! We're not normal." Good point, Freddo.  
"And even if we did maybe go into a Flubationship, how are we supposed to explain it to the Seddiers?"  
"I'm sure they would understand! And it could even help them!""  
"You have completely lost me now Carls. What the chiz are you on about?"  
"It kind of makes sense; you know the whole Flubadubs thing. They could be your best friend, and it's not normal to be feeling things. So, the Flubadubs are the answer!"  
"But the Flubadubs are kind of our thing…"  
"I know! But it could help confused lovers worldwide!"  
"Are you crazy?"  
"No! I think this is a great idea! We could have it as an iCarly segment?"  
"Huh?"  
"People could video chat us in, telling us about how the Flubadubs helped them realise things! And we could have a song!"  
"A Flubadubs song?"  
"Yeah! It could be a worldwide thing!"  
"So you're saying, that we show the iCarly viewers me and Sam having the Flubadubs, and like explain it to them?"  
"Yeah! Oh it could save so many troubled minds!"  
"Are you sure these people won't just normally be in love with each other?""  
"Can't you two just normally be in love with each other?"  
"No. That would just not happen. He's a dork."  
"And she's a demon."  
"See? There could be other people out there like you! And we could help them!"  
"You have the strangest ideas."  
"But it could actually work! So are you two okay with this?"  
"Well, yeah. But what will the people at school think?"  
"Most of them watch iCarly, anyway."  
"I know, but what if they think they're… not real…"  
"But they are!"  
"You were the one telling us that they were just an excuse before!"  
"I know. But now I can see how it works! They must be real! It's like a new discovery!"  
"Or invention.."  
"Yeah! It's the thing iCarly created! We'll be worldwide!"  
"Don't you think you're going a bit over the top?"  
"Okay. Maybe I'm a bit too excited."  
"You think?"

"So we're actually going to put this on iCarly?"  
"Yeah! The Flubadubs thing will totally work! We're just going to wait until you two have had your little talk, see how it turns out, and if you _do _go into a Flubationship, then you can help explain."  
"Oh, so no pressure on us then?" _Sarcasm intended. _It seems Carly is counting on us to go into a Flubationship for this iCarly segment thing. Is it really the best idea to expose to the world about the Flubadubs?  
I even doubted them, and I am the one going through this! What if like… Mrs B sees it! She's bound to try and convince us that it is wrong!  
Not that they are, but it's not exactly 'scientific', is it? She likes things to be all scientific and all. You know, be able to explain.  
Trust me; I don't think there is a way to explain the Flubadubs.  
But she'll get over it, won't she? She does want her son to have a love life, right? And then he may (if the talk tomorrow goes well) have a Flubalove life.  
And that's just as good.

**A/N - Sooo, The Seddie Flubationship will be revealed tomorrow! I don't know if it will be our tomorrow though, as I am busy (ST IVES FTW!) but I hope I can update for you guys!  
Thanks for all the amazing reviews!  
And, I was just going to end the story after the Saturday and Seddie are all figured out, but I was thinking of continuing it a bit more so you can see how the Flubationsip works out (IF THERE IS ONE. Mwahahahaha!).  
What do you guys think?  
I have an amazing idea for my next story, but I am trying not to rush this one to an end, so please do tell me what you think.  
Thanks!  
Daisy:D**


	27. Chapter 27

So.  
It's Saturday.  
The day I have to sort out Freddie and mine's Flubationship.  
Great.  
Na, I guess it kind of exciting.  
Kind of.  
But it does mean we probably won't be Fluba-friends-with-benefits anymore. But id we do go into a Flubationship, and then we can Flubakiss anytime we want…  
I so freakin' hope we do go into a Flubationship. There is no reason we wouldn't… we both Flubalove each other! Unless Freddie's not interested anymore…  
I'm sure he is.  
So when _do _we talk? Did we set a time? I don't know!  
Why am I so nervous? It's the Flubadubs making me like this!  
"Sam and Freddie! You two need to talk!"  
"Carly! Why are you so desperate for us to talk?!"  
"So we can have the new iCarly segment!"  
"I still don't think it's a good idea."  
"But why?"  
"I don't trust the people out there. I think we should just keep it between us two!"  
"But why?"  
"I just don't want to reveal them. Not yet, anyway. Can we just see how the talk goes, and then see how it goes after that?"  
"You both agree with that idea?"  
"Yeah." Thankfully the nub agrees with me.  
"So do you two want to go talk? Alone?"  
"Fine."  
_Here we go._  
"So…"  
"I think we should continue from where we were last time. I would like to go into a Flubationship with you." _That was pretty brave of Freddie._  
"Me too."  
"You think it would work?"  
"I think so. We'd make a good… Flubacouple."  
"So… This is us?"  
"Are you going to Flubakiss me or not?"  
_See? Now I am in a Flubationship with him, we can do this anytime we want!_  
"That was…"  
"Really nice."  
"I Flubalove you." Aww, that was brave too! My little Freddie is growing up!  
"I Flubalove you too!"  
"So, you're like my Flubagirlfriend now?"  
"Well done, Einstein!"  
"Shut up Sam. By the way, what do you think about the whole Flubadubs iCarly segment thing?"  
"I don't really agree with it. I mean, you know the whole Flubadubs thing doesn't really sound… scientific, does it? I think there will be a few people who disagree. I mean, there were sometimes when I even doubted their existence. I think they might just be an excuse you know? But I don't think we can deal with what they really are yet. Maybe at a later date we can sort ourselves out."  
"Wow. That was deep Sam."  
"I'm being serious!"  
"I know. And I think you are right."  
"You do?"  
"Yeah. I think we should try and convince her not to put it on iCarly. I think we just need to wait a bit. But for now, we should just try and enjoy being in our Flubationship."  
"I have never agreed with you more."  
"Should we go break the news to Carly?"  
"I think that's a great idea!"

"I totally understand."  
"You do?"  
"Yeah. I know where you are coming from. I did go a bit over the top with the idea."  
"Thanks for understanding."  
"I'm just so happy for you two though! YOU TWO ARE SO SWEET!"  
"Wow! Chill Carls!"  
"Can you two Flubakiss?"  
"Of course we can Flubakiss."  
"I mean now!"  
"Why now?"  
"I bet you look so adorable!"  
"Won't it be kind of creepy?"  
"Nope."  
"You promise not to take a picture?" _You can't get away that easily._  
"I wouldn't do such a thing!"  
"Carly. Put the camera away."  
"Fine."

"What are we going to tell your mum?"  
"I have no idea, but she's getting really suspicious." _She has caught us playing 'Nose Tag' four times, and is starting to not believe it._  
"There is no way she is going to believe this whole Flubadub thing. But..."  
"We could tell her we're in a normal relationship."  
"Won't she freak though?"  
"I don't know. She was trying to set us up in California, wasn't she? But if she doesn't, I don't care anyway."  
"Ohhhh, rebel Benson."  
"You know you love it."  
"I do. But what do you mean?"  
"My mum can't tell me who I can and can't Flubadate!"  
"Awww, you're so sweet! And dorky."  
"So even though we're Flubadating, you can still insult me?"  
"I'm never going to stop insulting you Freddie."  
"What about abusing me?"  
"What would you do without it?"  
"I would have a nice, blonde, beautiful, abuse-less Flubagirlfriend."  
"Don't push it, Benson."  
"Sorry, Princess Puckett." _I love that nickname._  
"Anyway, were we going to tell your mum about our relationship then?"  
"Yep. Just boyfriend and girlfriend."  
"Why did you say boyfriend first? That's sexist!"  
"But if I had of said girlfriend first, that would have been sexist too!"  
"But I wouldn't have minded."  
"And that's all that matters." _He's being sarcastic, isn't he?_  
"I know."  
"Shall we go break the news to my mum then?"  
"Let's go, Freddo!"  
For some reason I really want – I mean the Flubadubs really want for this to go well. I really want- I mean the Flubadubs really want for her to accept me.  
She should do, right? I make her son happy (I think) And she wants her son to be happy, right?  
I really hope she accepts us.

**A/N - It is very likely I won't be updating tomorrow, as I am on a 8 hour car ride home from Cornwall. (Yey.) I will obviously have no internet in the car (Do they even make cars that have internet?)**  
**Thanks!**  
**Daisy:D**


	28. Chapter 28

I'm glad Mrs B took it so well – she was overjoyed! She actually agrees with our Flubationship (Or as she thought normal relationship). She says that she had been waiting for this moment all her life _(Seriously?) _and was so happy she could die.  
I hope she doesn't die. Even though she is really really **really **annoying, I think that might make Freddie sad. And I get sad when Freddie is sad. (I have no idea why. I think it's something to do with the Flubadubs.)  
I guess the hardest part will be going back to school. It'll be a surprise – people usually find out if it is confirmed on SplashFace, but mine Freddie's isn't. There wasn't exactly option confirming the 'Flubationship'.  
This summer vacation has gone really quick though – the trip to California obviously helped though.  
Without that, I may have died of boredom. Though I would have still had Freddie…  
Ahhh, Freddie. My little Flubaboyfriend.  
I've got a feeling it's not going to be long before we need to have a proper talk. About the Flubadubs.  
I've got a feeling, though only miniscule, that we have something more than just Flubadubs. Maybe real feelings? Like real chiz?  
I'll let Freddie figure it out. He's the smart one.  
Right now, I have different problems to deal with.  
Carly has come to _me _for relationship advice – me of all people!  
And I really want to help her. She has been really understanding with the Flubadubs, and I want to help her back.  
She loves Gibby.  
I mean, I didn't think you _could _love someone at the age of 16. I thought the whole 'I love you' thing was for mushy-gushy adults.  
I know I Flubalove Freddie, but that's a whole different story, right? That's _Fluba_love, not love. She hasn't even been with him that long, but I guess she did have a crush on him for the past year. I wouldn't say this aloud (note to self, don't say this aloud) but Gibby _is _a very lovable guy. In a Gibby kind of way.  
I don't really blame her.  
But now she wants to tell him. And needs my advice on how to! She wants it to be all perfect. Apparently this is the most important part of a relationship. I thought it was marriage, but apparently not.  
This is my life mission at the moment. Unless Carly does come up with something, it's all up to me to find a romantically perfect way for Carly to profess her love to Gibby.  
I'm stumped.  
Maybe she could…  
**Na.**  
Or maybe….  
**Nope.**  
Oh! She can…  
**No.**  
_This is useless._  
Maybe I should go to Freddie. But not tell him that I want his help. Just pose the question casually…

"Freddie?"  
"Yes, beautiful?" _Sweet, but don't distract me._  
"What would you do if you wanted to tell someone you love them?"  
"But I don't. I only Flubalove you!"  
"I know that! And thanks. But, what _would _you do?"  
"I guess I would just tell them flat out." _Not good enough._ I want the perfect, romantic stuff, Benson.  
Anything more romantic?"  
"Well, I guess maybe a picnic in the park, under the stars, with their favourite food, just me and them, and then I'd tell them at the end of the night."  
"That is way too cliché. But perfect!" _Carly loves cliché!_  
"I'm glad I could help. Now, I have some things to prepare! Bye beautiful!"  
"Bye Freddie…" He has stuff to prepare? Geek. It's probably his laptop updates. Or something to do with the nerdy iCarly website. It's kind of cute how he can do all them things.

"That is like the perfect idea! Why didn't I think of that? It'll be so romantic!" _It seems Carly likes the idea. _I don't think anything can be too cliché for Carly Shay.  
"Yeah…"  
"Sam! I love you! I'm going to take him there tonight!"  
"Good luck, chuck!"  
"Do you think I should just take him to Seattle Park? Or should I chose somewhere more amazing?"  
"I think Seattle Park is fine."  
"And the picnic… I had better get that ready!"

_Well now I'm alone in Carly's apartment. _Well, not alone, but it's not like Spencer's coming out of his room anytime soon. When he's got a sculpture to work on, he can be in there for hours.  
Freddie said he had a surprise for me. I have no idea what it is… But I'm not allowed into his apartment, Hence why I'm alone. Demanding nub. The Flubaflies are going wild in excitement… Or maybe they could actually be butterflies….  
Freddie there he is! **Why has he got a picnic basket?**  
"Come on Sam. We're going on a picnic in the park! I have Fat Cakes! "  
"But it's dark.."  
"Exactly. Then it can be under the stars. Just you and me!"  
_Oh no. I think Freddie took our conversation the wrong way. _Did he think I was talking about us? It seems it.  
Is Freddie going to tell me he loves me? But what about our Flubationship?  
Maybe he's going to tell me he Flubaloves me!  
But I was on about real love… And we have already told each other we Flubalove each other. But not love…  
What have I done?

**A/N – Hello! Thanks for reading this chapter! I am really excited to write the next one, though have no idea what's going to happen yet:P**  
**And just because you are all truly and faithfully interested, JENNETTE FOLLOWED ME ON TWITTER THIS MORNING! EEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPP:D:D:D:D**  
**It was highly exciting. I love that girl.**  
**Thanks again!**  
**Daisy:D**


	29. Chapter 29

We need to avoid them two. Carly and Gibby. They look so happy and romantic! If they see us, it'll ruin the moment.  
The only thing is they're sat in the middle of the park.  
And I don't want to tell Freddie that we're avoiding them, either. He seems to have a perfect little night planned out, and knowing that this wasn't what _I _wanted to do would just crush him.  
He thought that I was hinting on us doing this, not Carly and Gibby.  
I guess it could work out. If he _does _tell me he loves me tonight, I might just say it back.  
The Flubadubs have been a big part of my life recently, but I think I might have matured since the beginning of the summer holidays. With my feelings for Freddie, of course.  
I think I might love him.  
Maybe.  
If Freddie is able to love me, I think I'll be able to love him too-  
"Sam!"  
"Yeah?"  
"You spaced out for a moment… you okay?"  
"Yeah. Just thinking. So… Do you want to go to the other side of the park?" Away from Gibby and Carly?  
"Why? I think it's nice here."  
"It's too busy; I'd prefer it to be a bit quieter. It'll be romantic!" _He has to agree…_  
"That's not actually a bad idea. Shall we go to that side?" _Nope. That'll make us pass Carly and Gibby._  
"We'll go this way."  
He seems okay with me leading the way.

_Awww, this has really been the perfect night. _I have no idea how Carly's went but that doesn't, matter right now. There has been Fat Cakes, and stars, romance, Flubaflirting, and even one session of Fluba-making-out.  
Amazing.  
"I wonder how Freddie and Carly's night went." _Ok. Was perfect. _Freddie knows that those two are here?  
"Huh?"  
"Sam. I know you know they're here. I know you didn't actually plan this." _I can still play dumb._  
"What do you mean, Freddie?"  
"Sam. You came to me to get an idea for them two's perfect night."  
I give up. "How do you know?"  
"Sam. I know you way too well. I could tell by the way you were acting all awkward, avoiding Gibby and Carly in the park, and I can just tell anyway. You wouldn't give hints like that." _Well that boys got me all sussed out, hasn't he? _"What I want to know is why you didn't stop me."  
Now that, I can't answer. "I don't know…"  
"Maybe you wanted me to tell you I loved you?"  
"No, I… Wait a minute. If you knew I was talking about Carly and Gibby, why did you still bring me?" _Hah. _"Maybe you wanted to tell me you loved me?"  
"Sam, I…"  
"I think we both need to sort out these Flubadubs, don't we?"  
"Yeah… I mean I guess they helped us realise we had some kind of attraction towards each other."  
"But I _shouldn't _like you. You're a dork!"  
"I'm going to ignore that whilst I continue." That boy sure has a lot of patience. "I never knew about the Flubadubs before you told me that I had them that time in California. Before that, I had only just accepted that I had a crush on you; though I wouldn't have told you at the time. When you explained the Flubadubs, I didn't really believe there could be such a thing, but went along with it anyway. It was over time that I got used to the idea. But now, I don't know, I think it's maybe possible that that crush is still there. Maybe even more…"  
**Wow.**  
_I never knew he felt that way…_  
That was deep. Though logical…  
"Freddie…"  
"Can I just kiss you? Not a Flubakiss or any of that chiz. Just a nice, normal, kiss. If it feels as good as the Flubakisses, then maybe we do have something." _That's not a bad idea._  
"Okay."  
_Is he going to lean down or should I go up?_  
It seems he decided to lean down. Since when was he that tall? Since when was I this small?  
**Well, I think this answers the question.**  
This feels even better than the Flubakisses. It feels more… pure? Less like I'm just lying to myself.  
Urg. I guess this does mean I like Freddie. As in, nothing to do with the Flubadubs.  
Prober like.  
I have an actual crush on Freddie Benson.  
A normal people crush.  
On Freddie.  
See what the Flubadubs have don-  
_I need to stop blaming everything on the Flubadubs._  
This may get a while to get used to.  
"Wow."  
"I know…"  
"I think I might like you, Freddie. Like, have a normal crush on you… Oh, chiz. What have I done? This wasn't supposed to happen to me! I'm supposed to fall for the bad boy! Not the nerd that I've been picking on since 6th grade!"  
"Sam, it is okay!"  
"No, its not."  
"Sam, it doesn't matter about what other people think. Its what you think. If you like me, and I like you, I think we should consider normally dating. But if you seriously don't want to, then that's fine. We could go back to just being the best of friends."  
"The Flubadubs were just so easy though! There wasn't all this confusing stuff to think about."  
"But they were not real and you know it!"  
"Yeah. So…"  
"Do you want to try a real relationship?"  
"Like real girlfriend and boyfriend?"  
"Yep."  
"Not until you ask me out properly, nub."  
"Will you, Samantha Puckett, take me, Fredward Benson, to be your boyfriend?"  
"Way too cheesy, dork."  
"Be my GF, Sam mate."  
"Benson, that was uncool." _Though quite funny. _"And not good enough."  
"Sam, will you be my girlfriend?" _Okay, the kiss that he added at the end defiantly bought me. _  
"Yes. I will."  
_Cue girly chat with Carly._  
_Cue Seddiers going ballistic._  
_Cue me and Freddie being interrogated at school._  
_Cue Melanie interrogating me, too._  
_Cue Creddiers not being so pleased._  
_Cue me having the best boyfriend I have ever had._  
_Cue me falling in love._

**A/N – Sorry this chapter took so long. I have been at work, getting ready for school starting again, and I really wanted this chapter to be perfect.**  
**I was thinking that this could be the last one, but I don't know now.**  
**I just don't want the story to end!**  
**So I may do a few more chapters. I have no idea what will happen, but I'm sure I can think of something. I don't really want anything dramatic (eg. Breaking up, then getting back together again), I just want a nice sweet ending. Any ideas?**  
**Thanks for the amazing reviews – I can't believe I reached 100!**  
**Daisy:D**  
**x**


	30. Chapter 30

I knew Carly would want to have a girly chat with me. And I am so glad it's over. But now she wants me to sleep over. Why? So we can invite Freddie over. Not to sleep, of course, Mrs B defiantly wouldn't allow that. Carly says that it's too good to be true – that Freddie and I are actually dating. And now, she wants to see us together.  
_Ah. Here he is._  
"Hey, Sam, Carly."  
"Hey!"  
"Hey Freddie. Now that you're here, I need to interrogate you." _Oh no. I thought he was just here to watch a movie with us!_  
"Haven't you already done this with Sam?"  
"Yes. But I need your side of the story!"  
"Fine."  
"So, are you really in a relationship with Sam?" _She's asking him exactly the same questions._  
"Yeah…"  
"Good. Now, how long do you intend to be in a relationship with Sam?" This should be interesting.  
"As long as possible." _Awww!_  
"Good answer. Now, when did you first start to love Sam?" _Love? _She only said like with me!  
"Love? Probably when we were on our picnic." _He loves me?_  
_I need to take a break._  
"Sam, where are you going?"  
"Upstairs."  
"Are you okay? You look a little break?"  
"I'm fine. As happy as can be, actually."  
I'm away from them. Now I can squeal.  
Freddie Benson, my boyfriend, loves me.  
He actually loves me.  
As in, love.  
And now I know what Freddie said is true. It doesn't matter what people think – as long as me and Freddie love each other, that's all that matters.  
Urg. I sound so girly!  
I guess that's what having a boyfriend does to you.  
"Sam!" Freddie! "You okay?"  
"Yep!"  
"Do you want to come and watch the movie with us?"  
"Its not a chick flick, is it?"  
"Yep."  
"Urg."  
"Come on, Sammy. If I have to sit through it, so do you!"  
"Fine, Freddie-y."  
"Freddie-y?"  
"You added a y on the end of my name!"  
"Should I not do that again?"  
"Nope. Call me… Princess Puckett." _I love that name!_  
"Okay, Princess Puckett, I will!"

"Look at these photos! Do you see the boy who was next door? He was so hot!"  
"Are you sure Gibby will be okay with this?"  
"No. But look at them abs!"  
"I guess he is kind of hot." _A bit too chiselled, if you ask me._  
"I know, Right? Have you guys got any pictures?"  
"I think my mum took a few, but I think us two were two distracted to take any ourselves." _True that._  
"Ah, the Flubadubs. They seriously took over the holiday."  
"Could we still do a segment on the Flubadubs?"  
"But they aren't real!"  
"I know. But it helped you guys realise your true feelings, right? It could help others, too!"  
"How are we going to explain it?"  
"I'll explain it in my blog! This is going to be big!"  
"You do that then. Meanwhile, me and Freddie will just go and be _normal_!"  
"Hey, in my defence, everything on iCarly is strange."  
"I guess you're right."  
"I'm going to start it right now! First question, what is a Flubadub?"  
"You want us to answer that?"  
"Yep. Also, why do they occur?"  
"So we're basically telling you everything to write?"

"Carly is still asking me questions about that Flubadub blog of hers!"  
"Seriously? I thought we had escaped!"  
"Nope. She's texting me now."  
"Just tell her you're busy."  
_Shut up. I'm having a romantic moment with Freddie._  
Text sent! "I think she might shut up now."  
"Good!"  
"Freddie, I think it was really sweet, what you said about me earlier. That you loved me."  
"It's true, you know."  
"I love you, too."  
"Awwww, my Freddie bear is finally loved!" _Mrs Benson? How did she know we were in here?_  
"Mum!"  
"I am so glad! Sam, can I just say, welcome to the family."  
"The family?"  
"Yep. Soon I'll have a daughter-in-law!"  
"Er… Mrs B... I don't think I'm marrying Freddie soon…"  
"But later you will, right? It's going to be so amazing! We can have a gigantic wedding cake, and a beautiful dress for Sam, and-"  
"Mum! Can you leave please?"  
"Right. It'll be easier to plan this stuff if I had a wedding planner in front of me. I'll be back from the shops in approximately 12.5 minutes."  
_That woman is crazy._  
"I am so sorry about her."  
"It's fine. I guess she's just super excited that her son finally has a girlfriend."  
"I know I am."  
"That was cheesy."  
"I know. But you love cheese."  
"And you."  
"Now who's cheesy?"

Who would have thought the Flubadubs brought Freddie and me together – for real? The Flubadubs that started at the beginning of the summer have blossomed a romance between Freddie and me but the end. Flubadubs.  
iLove Flubadubs.

**A/N – This is the end of iHate Flubadubs!**  
**I am so grateful for all the follows, favourites and reviews people have given this story, and I am so glad that so many of you enjoyed it! I certainly enjoyed writing it!**  
**Thanks again for the support – I couldn't have done it without you guys!**  
**Daisy:D**


End file.
